Friends
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Finished! When the Urameshi team meets up with two girls all hell breaks loose. Past secrets, Stolen friends, New lives, is happiness too far away? plz R
1. Hawaiian days

Chapter 1  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh well one day I will own a show and everyone will wish they had it lol. (High hopes)  
  
This is dedicated to my friend Maryann who is a good person and no one should think otherwise.  
  
Any way here we go.  
  
It was a normal day for Boton, work work work and As usual, Botan was collecting souls for the after life. She stopped off at a School in Hawaii, Radford High School (My school). Teens ran from one end of the school to the other to get to class before the tardy bell rang. Too late. The bell rang and echoed though the wall less halls. (It's an outdoor school).  
  
Maryann (my friend. Duh) and Cindy (me) were sitting in their first Period class, world history with Mrs. Johnson, she was a very insightful teacher, who taught about what the world was really like. Not that stuff they put in the American textbooks but the stuff that makes other places look good too. Well as the Announcements were playing Cindy began to feel a strange tingling in her brain, as if something was going to happen but what? Then she heard her Friend Vanessa who was on her right side. "Did they say something about softball?"  
  
"I wasn't listening to the announcements. Sorry?" Vanessa nodded and sat back in her seat. "Are you gonna go to my game today? You said you would." She pouted  
  
"Oh, oops I forgot to ask." Cindy bit her lower lip and began to fiddle with her necklace, pulling on the star charm on the end of it. "I'll call my mom during morning lunch and ask." Cindy said as her uneasiness left her. Vanessa shook her head in understanding.  
  
"You have been forgetting a lot of things lately." Maryann said, who sat on Cindy's left. "Are you okay?" she asked with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Yeah.fine." Cindy lied for she did not want to let her friends worry about her. Cindy had been feeling depressed lately, neglecting her schoolwork, friends, and family. What was going on with her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After going to world history Maryann and Cindy went to math class, Trigonometry. And afterwards came morning lunch, which was only fifteen minutes long. Cindy called her mother on her cellular phone (it irritates me when people say "cell" phone) to see if she could go to the game, but she did not answer. "I'll try at lunch then." She shrugged it off. As she set down her bag next to a wall where her group of friends would meet. Her group consisted of six people. Barbie, a loud yet fun loving girl, Vanessa the intelligent softball player, Sara the eighteen-year-old senior who had a twenty-year-old boyfriend, Ben. Jenea, One of Cindy's neighbors, who was a JV cheerleader, but she was nice and polite, (she is African American. to give you a mental pic). Then there was Maryann and Cindy, who were best friends. (Not much to say because you will get to know them soon).  
  
Cindy and Maryann had gone to the soda machines to get sodas for everyone and it was Maryann's turn, Cindy went to help carry.  
  
"I want to tell you something but you cannot tell anyone okay?" Cindy Said as she held out her pinky finger. Maryann curled her pinky around Cindy's in a pinky promise. "I have been having strange feelings."  
  
"Like what?" Maryann said, again with worry.  
  
"Like something is going to happen to one of us.but what it could be I don't know. Just be careful." Cindy Said, "Don't tell the others cause I do not want them to worry, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Maryann said ad they reached the soda machines. It was very quiet. No one else was out, which was bizarre because there was always a long line for soda. "Maybe they are sold out." Maryann said  
  
Cindy walked over to examine the situation. She walked toward the machine and pressed the coke button. It read $.50, and so did the others. "Nope. Still full." Cindy said. "This is so odd." Cindy thought aloud.  
  
"Oh, well there is no sense in wondering about it. Lets just get the sodas and get out of here." Maryann said grabbing her arms in slight fear.  
  
Botan was watching them from a distance. What was it that made these two so special that Koenma would send her out to get them? Oh well She did as she was told. She flew down on her oar to greet the two girls. "Hello!" Botan said in her chirpy voice.  
  
Cindy and Maryann turned from their task and looked at her sapphire hair that was tied up as it always was, and purplish pink eyes. "Hello. Umm.is that your natural hair color." Cindy asked.  
  
"Yes." Botan said. "My name is Botan and I have a very important message for you two." She said  
  
"So sorry. My name is Maryann and this is Cindy." Maryann said, "An important message? From whom?" She asked  
  
"Koenma." Botan answered them. "Okay shall we sit?" she asked.  
  
Interesting huh? Maybe, maybe not. 


	2. Rainy nights

Chapter 2  
  
Botan, Cindy, and Maryann were sitting on one of the benches near the soda machines. Botan was about to tell them everything, about the three worlds when a bell rang. Cindy and Maryann stood up. "We have to go, Botan, sorry." Cindy said  
"Can we finish this after school?" Maryann asked  
"I suppose so." Botan said unsure, "Okay," Happiness retuning to her voice.  
  
Maryann and Cindy went to their next class, English. They Sat apart from each other. All they could do was think of what Botan could have wanted them for and what was going on in school. It seemed dry and empty. Then the lights started to flicker and stop in a blink of an eye. "What was that?" Cindy yelled loudly for no apparent reason other than to be loud.  
  
"Just power serge." Said Mr. Perez the teacher. "So next word is Undulate." he continued with his spelling test. But it was far more than a power surge it was a sign of warning. After that class Maryann and Cindy went their separate ways. Cindy had a creative writing class and Maryann had a Drama class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Maryann took her set in the last class of the day and wondered also about Botan and what she had wanted. Maryann was pulled from her trance when the guy she had been crushing on since the fifth grade waved his hands in front of her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, "Mr. Thatch asked you a question." He said nodding toward the teacher.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mr. Thatch, is there a problem?" Maryann said.  
  
"You need to pay better attention in class." He said and continued with his lesson. Maryann glanced at her crush, Toshiro, he moved to Hawaii from Japan. He had Short black spiked hair, and brown eyes and he could have any girl he wanted. When she saw him look at her she turned away. He pulled his desk closer, "Hey, you want to hang out with me after school?" He asked  
  
Maryann looked at him as if he were crazy, "what do you mean? I always walk home with you," she said.  
  
"No, no I mean you to go and see a movie?" He asked and started to blush.  
  
"Sure. What movie is it?" Maryann asked  
  
"I don't know, let's just pick when we get there. Like spontaneously." He said.  
  
"Mr. Toshiro, would you like to share what you have to say with the rest of the class?" Mr. Thatch asked. Toshiro sank in his chair and blushed as the whole class glanced at him.  
  
**************  
  
At the same time Cindy was writing a poem. All of a sudden she began to think of roses, she loved the way they smelled and the meaning each color represented. Cindy took out her favorite blue pen and just wrote every word that popped into her head. Not once thinking of Botan or what she had to say. Not thinking of anything but the flowers she loved so much. Cindy was lost in her own world. Cindy began to feel a tear fall down her cheek. Noticing this, she wiped it before anyone could ask what was wrong. She hated it when people felt sorry for her. So Cindy kept her depression hidden. After finishing her poem she held it up and read it to herself.  
  
Crimson roses bloom  
  
As spring comes into view  
  
As lovers dance in air  
  
As much as I love you  
Crimson roses bloom  
  
When you tell me you love me  
When I say the same  
When this happens I feel free  
Crimson roses bloom  
  
How does this feel?  
How do you know  
That this feeling is real?  
Crimson roses bloom  
  
Remember when you're far away  
Remember this is true  
Remember that  
Crimson roses bloom  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After School Cindy and Maryann walked to the soda machines to meet Botan but she was not there. The two girls waited for thirty minutes and when Botan did not show up, they thought she was a figment of their imaginations.  
  
Cindy, Maryann and, Toshiro walked to Cindy's house from school. "So, Toshiro," Cindy started with an evil grin, "You finally asked Maryann out." Cindy brought a hand to her face to wipe fake tears away, "My little Toshiro is growing up," she taunted.  
  
"Yeah, I am." He said, "he took Maryann's hand in his. Maryann started to blush. Just then Cindy felt a surge of power and felt the ground shake. The there was a loud clash of thunder. Then rain came in big drops. Cindy and Maryann walked under the carport and watched as Toshiro stood in the rain.  
  
"What are you doing? Get out of the rain!" Maryann called. As she said it he came up to her and pulled her into the rain. "Ahhh! No! Toshiro I'm getting wet."  
  
"So. It's only a little water." He said and drew her in for a hug. Cindy just sat a watched for five minutes before joining them in the watery abyss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Maryann was so happy about her date with Toshiro, she spent the last moments at Cindy's house getting ready. Cindy's parents were not home to interrupt them as they spoke about teen stuff that they would never understand. The rain had gotten worse after six and the lighting more dangerous. Maryann was fixing her eyeliner when the power went out. Cindy did not panic and found candles. As the lighting splashed every room with a blinding light, Cindy noticed a dark figure with dark hair, and a gleaming sword. "Maryann? Did you see that?"  
  
"No. What?" She said in a bummed voice for her date would surely be canceled.  
  
"I though I just saw someone outside. Oh well." Cindy shrugged as she looked out the window and saw nothing. "What was with that Botan girl?" Cindy asked, neither wanting to bring it up. "Do you think she needed our help with something?" Cindy asked all worried.  
  
"I don't know." Maryann said, "why didn't she meet us after school?" Maryann and Cindy sat on Cindy's bed and continued to talk. Another bight flash entered Cindy's room. They heard talking right outside the walls, and one voice was very familiar, "get them," he ordered. When the girls heard this they stood up and peered out the window, and the light flew in and they saw a mob of angry people. Only they looked bluish in color and looked as if they were mindless. The leader was Toshiro. As the people circled the house Cindy and Maryann began to worry. What would happen next?  
  
Yes what will happen to them? What the hell is going on with the people oh Hawaii? Huh? I don't know find out next time.. And don't worry it will get better, it's just a slow starter be patient 


	3. It starts

Chapter 3  
  
Maryann and Cindy began to shudder in fear as chants came from the mouths of the blue zombies. "What the hell is going on here?" Cindy asked,  
  
"I don't know?" Maryann said and at that moment the door came crashing down. "Ahhh!" Maryann screamed as she saw one of the zombies entered the house.  
  
"Hoshiko." he said in a dull, dead voice. "Hoshiko." He reiterated.  
  
"What? Hoshiko?" Cindy asked no one in particular, "Is that Japanese?"  
  
"Yes I think it is." Maryann answered. "But there are bigger things to worry about right now." She said.  
  
"Oh, right." Cindy said as she looked for a way out. The rain became heavier and the winds howled and blew out the candles. Then there was silence and darkness all around. "What now" Cindy said in fear of the answer.  
  
"Hn. Weaklings." Came a dark voice then the sound of a sword rang through the air. Maryann and Cindy were pushed out of the way. And all they could see were figures moving in the shadows. And in a flash of lighting it was over. "That was hardly worth my time." Said the voice.  
  
Cindy felt a hand pull her up " It's okay. It's over." Said a gentle voice.  
  
Then from behind came two more voices. "Hey you guys why didn't you save any for us?"  
  
"Hn." The dark voice rang again. "Baka, you would have been to weak."  
  
"What did you say, shrimp?" but the second shadow held him back.  
  
"You can have them next time." He said  
  
Then Botan walked in with a torch to light the room. Cindy and Maryann could see their rescuers. One was short with Spiked hair and a dark guise to him, a taller guy with long red hair, and a sweet look to him, yet it held in a horrifying power, but what? The last two just seemed to be average looking people. A boy with black bowl cut hair, and a second red head with short unkempt hair.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Cindy asked  
  
"May we have a seat?" The longhaired red head asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As they sat around many candles they began to divulge themselves. "As you know I am Botan." She continued in her happy tone, "this is Kurama." She said  
  
"How do you do?" asked the longhaired redhead asked  
  
"This is Hiei."  
  
"Hn," was his only reply. And Botan continued  
  
"Yusuke. And Kuwabara." She finished.  
  
"Botan? Why didn't you wait for us after school?" Cindy wondered  
  
"Well I'm a- well it's like - how should I put it? Ah, the grim reaper." She said. "I had souls to collect you know." Botan stated, "but I came back is soon as I could, and I saw that most of the people were being controlled by a strange force, and I went for help." Botan said proudly.  
  
"So. Okay. I get up this morning with now worries," Cindy lied about no worries, "And we meet Botan, and then the people at school start to come at us with knives of what have you." Cindy said getting a little winded.  
  
"Yep." Botan said rather worriless.  
  
"Oh, just making sure." Cindy said a little uncomfortably, "So now what?" she asked  
  
"We are going to visit Koenma." Botan said happily and they did just that. 


	4. Hoshiko and Machiko

Chapter 4.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ogre." Yelled Koenma, "do your job! Don't just sit there." He said. And a knock came at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Koenma sir." Said Botan.  
  
"Oh, come in, come in. Did you find them?" He asked  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir." She answered. "I found Cindy and Maryann, as you asked of me. We had a little trouble."  
  
"I know I was watching the whole thing. Bring them in."  
  
Botan and the others sat in Koenma's office and waited for an explanation. Cindy and Maryann were not sure how to handle whatever was coming next.  
  
Koenma started off with turning off the lights and walking over to his huge screen, where he would watch the worlds. "Now what I am about to show you might be strange at first but you must believe it is true." He said, "Cindy or Hoshiko as you were known, this is your life before you entered the human world."  
  
" Hn. What are you saying? Was this Ningen girl once was a demon of some sort?" Hiei interrupted.  
  
"Exactly." Koenma continued.  
  
"Oh, I see what this is.heh heh. It's a dream. Okay I can wake up now." Cindy said. "She stood up from her sitting position.  
  
"No, here watch this." Koenma said, and the monitor behind him started to play.  
  
- Cindy was looking at a little girl with gold and silver hair and,. "Watch out Hoshiko! Came a voice. The little demon girl tripped on a log and began to cry. "Hoshiko, I told you to be careful." Her mother said-  
  
"Mother." Kurama heard Cindy whisper her at the memory of her demon mother. .  
  
--The movie switched to the next scene. Hoshiko was a little older and running in a field of flowers, roses. That was probably why Cindy loved them so much. But this scene was clouded by soft smog that grew darker. Hoshiko was running for her life. Her mother had grabbed her and ran frantically to escape the fire. When they reached a clearing Hoshiko's mother pulled out a blue vile. "Now sweetie I want you to drink this." Hoshiko's mother started to cry and pulled of a necklace with a star charm on it. --  
  
Cindy reached up to feel the same charm on a necklace. And started to cry. She did not remember any of this and yet she still felt sad.  
  
--"I will send you to the Ningen world where you will be safe from him." She could not say the name of the fire bringer. The vile Hoshiko's mother had given her had made Hoshiko's demon form vanish. She looked more like a human with dark brown hair. --  
--The scene changed once more and then Hoshiko was put into a basket and left on a door step.--  
  
"That's my house." The door opened and there was a new mom and a new life. "My mom." Cindy started to cry. "No!" This is not true. I have always been a human. I'm not a demon." Cindy was speaking out of fear.  
  
"I'm afraid that it is true." Koenma said. "You are Hoshiko and you must help us save the three worlds." He paused and looked at Maryann, "you and your sister, Machiko, that is."  
  
"Sister? But I did not see her in the basket." Cindy said  
  
"She is one hundred years older than you, and at the time of the fire she was somewhere else. When she found out what happen to you she to drank the vile and appeared as a Nine year old in the human world. By the time she found you she too had forgotten who she was." Koenma said, "now you both have the power to help us and if we can just get you to remember your powers and true potential,"  
  
"Whoa! Wait one moment." Cindy said. "If she is one hundred then how old am I?" Cindy asked  
  
"You are only three hundred and five years old." Koenma said "Now you two need to go through training tomorrow at dawn." He continued. "Botan show them to the guest rooms while I advise my best detectives on the mission at hand." He said  
  
It was going to be a long night of no sleep and tears. Cindy and her "sister" did not know how to react to finding out that they really were Demons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maryann was a little flustered at what she heard from Koenma. Why didn't Koenma reveal his Mission to Cindy and her? It obviously involved them and their long forgotten powers. And what became of her beloved Toshiro? The one person she loved and cared for more than her "sister". Maryann had always sensed closeness to Cindy. Though not knowing what it was and then in the blink of an eye it was exposed to her that she and Cindy were sisters.  
Maryann hoped that in the fight that very night that Toshiro was not killed. He was only possessed, that would have to be it, and he would never attack Cindy or her like that. Never. Maryann tried to think of nights before, of happy times, and soon was fast asleep.  
  
*********  
Cindy was having a harder time falling asleep. How could she? She always felt as if she did not belong among the humans. But she would only throw the thought away when she realized that there were no other worlds, and that she was only being crazy. Cindy turned of the light in her room and opened the balcony window to let the moon in. Cindy always felt good when the moon was on her. She bathed in its beauty. Cindy walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the Spirit world. She began to cry once more, but this time it was okay. She was alone, as always. She began to fidget with her charm when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked and when no answer came she slowly walked to the door to open it.  
  
I hope this is a good story.. wait since when do I care. if you like you like if you don't you don't. (I really hope you do) oh well. (  
  
Star 


	5. Training times two

Chapter 5  
  
*************  
"Who's there?" When no answer came, Cindy walked to the door to open it. "Kurama, is it?" Cindy asked  
  
"Hoshiko, may I come in?" he asked sweetly  
  
"Yes, I guess so. "Cindy held open the door. "And do you have to call me Hoshiko?" Cindy asked as she shut the door behind them, "I'm not a demon."  
  
"Sorry, would you prefer I call you by you human name?" he asked  
  
"Yes- no, I mean I only have a human name. Like you, by the way aren't you a human too?" She asked, "How can you believe any of this."  
  
"Hmm." Kurama laughed inwardly, "I am no more human than you are. I too have a human name, Shuichi Minamino. Yoko Kurama is my real name, I'm a fox demon, I guess you could say." He said," I have been in a similar situation."  
  
"What? So you're telling me that it is possible that I am a demon?" Cindy asked in shock, the paused when what he was trying to say hit her. "You too were abandoned by your mother?"  
  
"No, but I too needed the help of humans to survive. Three hundred years ago I was badly injured so I took the place of a human baby and was given the name Shuichi. But I still live in the ningen world, for my "mother" because I feel I owe it to her."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?" Cindy asked  
  
"I thought it might help you. Being a demon isn't all bad. And if you have any questions you can ask me." Kurama turned to walk out. "Oh and you might want to get your sleep. Tomorrow you will be training with me." He said before leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Botan woke Cindy and Maryann. "Get up you two. Rise and shine."  
  
"Alright." Cindy said in groggily. They both woke and took showers to get ready for the day. They borrowed cloths from Botan. They walked to the office of Koenma to receive their orders.  
  
"Machiko you will be training with Hiei and Hoshiko you will be training with Kurama." He said in his teenage form. He was in for the fun of it.  
  
"Hey I don't want to train, I want to be left alone." Cindy yelled. "And don't call me Hoshiko." She stated  
  
"Don't be so stubborn, Hoshiko." Maryann said. Cindy looked at her and her eyes twitched in horror. Was this a nightmare?  
  
"What?" Cindy started, "did you just say?"  
  
"Hoshiko, I believe them, I remember that day now. And I can tell you you'll be fine. I know you are afraid. But you should not be." Maryann said calmly  
  
"Okay, then Machiko. "She said the name with degust, " I don't know what you did to her." Cindy said turning her head to Koenma. "This just isn't right."  
  
"Look I did not want this to happen. We need your help. I know it might be hard for you to remember your past but you have to or the three worlds will parish. Demons, humans and their souls will no longer exist separately, and that will cause the balance to break." He said in a serious tone, "and my dad will kill me."  
  
"I can't remember, I tried to but it won't come to me. "Cindy wept, "I tried to remember Hoshiko, I tried to remember my mother. I can't do it." Cindy said wiping the tears away. "I don't think my soul wants to remember what happened that day." She ended and walked from the room.  
  
"I'll go after her." Machiko said  
  
"No, you must start your training." Koenma said as he saw Hiei enter the room. "Good luck."  
  
************  
Cindy walked through the winding halls and ran into two normal looking girls.  
  
"Oh are you one of the new girls?" One with short brown hair asked, "I'm Kayko and this is Yukina."  
  
"Oh, pleased to meet you." Cindy said,"I'm Hoshi-Cindy." She started but corrected herself.  
  
"That's a funny name, Hoshi-Cindy," Yukina laughed childishly.  
  
"No, my name is Cindy. "She said  
  
"Oh, so I take it you met the guys?" Kayko asked.  
  
"Yes I have. " Cindy answered. "I am supposed to be training with Kurama right now. And my Sister, Machiko, is training with Hiei.  
  
"Oh really?" Yukina asked to make sure. "I hope she is up to it?"  
  
"Why?" Cindy asked.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Cindy?" Came the voice of Kurama. "Oh there you are. "He said catching up to her in the hall. "May I borrow her for a moment." Kurama asked Kayko and Yukina.  
  
"Sure. Bye Cindy. Maybe we girls can get together sometime." Kayko yelled as Cindy was bragged off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hn. Is that all you have?" Hiei asked Machiko as she picked herself up off the ground.  
  
Wiping the blood from her lip, "No." She panted and ran at him. And in a blink of an eye he was behind her. Holding his katana to her throat.  
  
"Never take your eyes off of you opponent." He said and released her. "Try to use you spirit energy."  
  
"I don't know how." Machiko said, "I'll try." And she closed her eyes and thought of her memories of her Demon life, nothing happened. She went on to the next picture in her brain. It was the need to find her sister and protect her. Machiko became angered and opened her eyes. They were red and her hair was as black as pitch. In front of her was a sliver bow with a gold string. "What?" Machiko exclaimed. Then she saw Hiei coming at her and an orange arrow appeared. Machiko paced the arrow on the shelf of the bow and pulled back. It made a shrill sound and..  
  
**********  
Kurama and Cindy were walking in the sun until they came to their training part of the forest. "Ready?" He asked her. "Sit." He ordered. And Cindy did. They sat Indian stile on the grassy arena and meditated.  
  
Two different ways to train wow. And will Cindy remember who she is before it kills her. And when will the antagonist show up. Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara? Hmm things that make you go hmm. 


	6. Darkness

Chapter 6  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The thunder hung in the air as to let its sound dance in the sinister sky. The lighting jumped from cloud to cloud and a wicked man sat in the high tower of his huge dark fortress. Any one to venture out into this arid region of dark times and dry hopes would surely lose their mind. The air smelled of sulfur and was uninhabited by birds. Not a living thing would ever survive in its rank shadows.  
  
Natsu the dark king of the dead land with no name, loved the darkness and would never dream of leaving his home, but he grew tired of the humans, demons, and spirits. he wanted to take what he owned and share it with the worlds and as king, rule all. It was the perfect arrangement of chaos. He would start by poisoning the Ningen world, make them hate and lust to be bad. And as the hate grew in numbers in the Ningen world, so it would for the Makai. The worlds would then be connected and Natsu would be king of a glorious and bleak new world.  
  
"Sir." Said a minion with little black eyes and blue skin.  
  
Natsu sat in his throne made from the bones of his parents and siblings he had killed out of rage on a gloomy night. As he stood his white hair was long and winding, a bolt of pure black strands shot out from the others. His dark yellow eyes were hidden by shadows and his dark voice answered. "What is it, you pest?" His words came as acid, chewing through wood.  
  
"Koenma, prince of the Reikai, has gotten wind of the operation and is sending." he hissed to a stop when Natsu's had gone up in warning.  
  
"I know. He is sending his team of detectives to seek me out and stop my plans. You must not let this interfere with the plan. They can do nothing to me." Natsu flicked his wrist and a band of tall, fat, minions with black wings and sharp, blood stained teeth stood before him.  
  
"I see master." The little minion left, the others following him.  
  
"Koenma." Natsu said to himself. "You must have a sense of humor to even try to stop me." His metallic laughter was swallowed by the thunder.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Machiko's Arrow hit Hiei straight on, into his flesh, into his very soul. And he doubled over in pain. As he held on to his Katana for support, Machiko dropped her bow and ran to Hiei.  
  
"Are you okay? I had no idea I could do that. I am so sorry."  
  
"Hn. Foolish girl." He spat. "I have not given up yet." He said and stood up, pulling off his bandana. Machiko could only wonder what was to happen next, so as quick as she could she ran for her bow.  
  
***********  
"Think of the solution not the problem. I told you to concentrate." Kurama said.  
  
"I can't do this Kurama." Cindy yelled. "I told you I am not a demon!" with the emphasis on "told"  
  
He said nothing but gave her a glare as if to say 'even if you are not a demon you will move the bolder.' He had set up a course and Cindy was still on stage one, she had to move a ten-foot rock with her mind. She had been trying since ten that morning and the day was nearly over. "We will not be leaving this spot until you move this rock. You have to learn to use your powers, whatever they may be. When you discover them, you should be able to do it." He told her  
  
"I just can't remember, I don't want to. If I do try and remember and what I have been told is true, then- my life is a lie, all I have done in the Ningen world will have been for nothing. Don't you see I don't want to remember." Cindy said  
  
"I see. well if that is the way you see it then I guess the worlds are condemned to darkness." Kurama stood up and walked toward her. "Firstly you must know that everything in life happens for a reason. And secondly, I want you to stop being so selfish." He walked off. "We will continue this tomorrow." He left her sitting in the twilight.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
As Hiei was about to get serious, Kuwabara and Yusuke showed up. "Hey three eyes." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Hiei did not even glance and Kuwabara, he wasn't in the mood to play names games with the human. He kept his eyes on the, now terrified, Machiko.  
  
"Who's the fox?" Yusuke asked. "Is that, Maryann?" he asked.  
  
"Urameshi," Kuwabara said "remember what Koenma sent us out here for."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's time for dinner. And he also has to finish telling us about our newest mission.  
  
Hiei stopped, turned to Yusuke and back to Machiko, "Hn." He said, put on the bandana, and walked off toward Koenma's palace.  
  
"What's with him?" Yusuke asked Machiko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Machiko had not reverted back to her human form for she was comfortable in her demon form. It felt good, like she was home. Cindy decided not to go to dinner, nor hear what Koenma had to say. Cindy was bathing in her depression once more.  
  
The others however were hungry and were all sitting around a huge table. Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, Kayko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Machiko, and lastly Koenma.  
  
The antagonist is here, dun dun dun. :[ what is up with Cindy? Will she ever come to realize that she is a demon? Will she learn to face her fear, he past? Star 


	7. Nightly guest

Chapter 7  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That night Cindy cried herself to sleep. She hated the baby she was being. She knew that Kurama was right. After all, he was very sensible and wise. He must hate her for being such a little girl and being so narcissistic. Cindy was terrified of the truth but vowed that she would overcome it and win the respect of Kurama and the others.  
  
A few hours past and Cindy was sound asleep, no thought or worry. The balcony window was left open, so that the quarter moon could share its light with her. That wasn't the only thing it let in. A small slimy minion with blue skin (familiar?) moved snakelike to her bedside and pulled out a vile with an amethyst liquid in it. "Here girly drink this." He hissed and parted Cindy's lips with his grubby little fingers and dumped the contents of the vile down her throat. After, she began to burn up instantly. The minion left with a deadly smile on his face. "Sleep well." He hissed sarcastically.  
  
***********  
The visions in her mind were happy and fun. Cindy was not her Ningen self she was Hoshiko, and her sister and mother were having a small dinner around a candle and under the moonlight. But as soon as she felt a liquid dash down her throat, the pictures swirled and were gone. There was only dark, only terror, only cold. Cindy was in fear and tried to wake herself up but she was lost.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayko went to their school, Kurama went to his, and Hiei was off somewhere, no one knew. Botan was picking up the dead spirits. Koenma had told Machiko to wake Hoshiko so that they could go to their own school.  
  
Machiko walked to her sister's room and saw that Cindy was breathing softly and her brow was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and he skin was pale white. What happened to her? Machiko's face frowned in worry and she touched her sister's forehead and pulled back quickly, it was burning hot. Machiko backed up and ran out the door. He ran into Yukina.  
  
"I'm sorry." Machiko said  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Yukina asked  
  
"My sister, she is burning up with a fever. And I don't know what it is." Machiko said frantically.  
  
"Maybe I can help." Yukina returned with Machiko and took a look at Cindy. "I've never seen this type of flu before. This is weird." Yukina said. "I think we might need more than just my healing powers. Can you get Koenma for me? I'll try to make her temperature go down as much as I can." Machiko nodded and headed down the hall.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
"Forgive me ladies, I must be going." Kurama said as he was trying to get to his next class. He could hear the girls squeal as he left them. "It never stops."  
  
Kurama, or Shuichi as he was known at school, was worried about Cindy that whole night and now at school. He felt as if something was not right but what could it have been? Not knowing made him anxious to get back to the Rei Kai. Soon lunch arrived and Kurama was leaning against his locker with his hands in his red pockets. He was only listening to a few girls brag about a few minor things. It's not that he did not care it was that he cared about someone else more. As the bell rang Kurama saw a girl with blue hair in a red schoolgirl uniform. Botan. He casually walked over to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Oh, Kurama, we cannot figure out what's wrong with her. She needs your help. I figured since you knew so much about Makai plants that you could-" she never took a breath until she was interrupted.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down. Who is in trouble?" Kurama had one guess but he did not want to say it.  
  
"Cindy." That was all he needed to hear. He never bothered to excuse himself from school. He left with Botan right away.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Watching in his mirror, "Excellent. Kurama will never figure out what plant I used and if he does, he will know that there is no remedy, well except for the one my minions have, that is." Natsu said to himself.  
  
*********  
"Where am I? Why is it so dark? I cannot breath. Help.someone help." Cindy yelled in vain although no one on the outside would hear her. She could feel her life slipping.  
  
Will Kurama know what plant it is? Will he find a cure? Can the Urameshi team handle the minions from Natsu? (Just like in the show, I have to asked the dumb questions) Star 


	8. The Kohana plant

Chapter 8  
  
As Kurama entered the room he could see his group of friends gathered around her. They backed away as soon as they saw him so as to give him room. "What happened?" He asked  
  
"No one knows." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Okay let me see." He said and knelt down next to the bed. After a few moments he stood up. "I cannot figure out what kind of poison this is. Maybe if I had a clue.  
  
Just then Kuwabara tripped when he backed up, and there in front of his face was a shattered vile. "Kind of like that he asked as Yukina giggled at him for falling and helped him up.  
  
"What is that?" Yusuke asked  
  
"A vile." Kurama said as he took it. "Let's see." He scraped the inside of the vile with his finger and tasted it. "This is." He could not bring himself to say it. "This is one of the most deadliest poisons in Makai." He said "Kohana."  
  
"Kohana? What kind of plant if that?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"The Kohana plant is a very hard plant to come across. One Vile, like this, is lethal for a human. Leaving the victim in a comatose state, for twenty-four hours. Then it slowly eats away at the brain, killing all memories and soon the human will be lost in darkness, and the darkness will then consume the soul." He stopped. Everyone was looking at him with worry. "And there, is no cure." He said sadly.  
  
"If that's true then how come you aren't in the same situation?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hn. Kurama has a high tolerance for poisons. And he is not a human. Baka." Hiei said as if it was the easiest answer in the world.  
  
"I know who the culprits are. And I think there may be a cure." Koenma shot in through the door. "To my office, quickly." They did.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"So you did figure it out, the Kohana plant is the most deadliest plant." Natsu said as he was watching them in his dark mirror. "I commend you." He laughed evilly.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Koenma turned to his screen and pushed the play button. "Look here, they sent us a tape this afternoon.  
  
-- On the screen appeared a slimy blue demon and he was holding a new vile with a coppery liquid in it. "Poor girl." He hissed. "You have only twelve more hours to save your little friend." He said again with a hiss. "Ta ta." He said and the screen went blank. -  
  
"Well you heard him. Lets go." Yusuke said all hyped up.  
  
"Hold on Yusuke." Koenma interrupted, "We don't have their location?"  
  
"Yes we do." Maryann said out of nowhere.  
  
All eyes were on her. "Where?" asked Kayko  
  
"Look at the tape again." Koenma rewound and pressed play. "See that forest? If we figure out what forest that is then we have found them." She said, "So, does anyone know that forest?" the question lingered in the air for a few moments.  
  
"I think I know." Everyone turned to look at Kurama, "That's the Forest of lost souls." He said coolly.  
  
"The forest of lost souls?" Yusuke asked with laugher. "What Kind of a name is that for a forest?" He asked "Oh well. Lets go." Yusuke left the room, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei followed. Machiko was sent to school for the remainder of the day. And Yukina and Kayko looked after Cindy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Maryann!" Vanessa called because Machiko was in her human form (duh). "Where were you today? God, Mrs. Johnson gave us a term paper." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Where is Cindy?"  
  
"She decided to stay home today. She said that this school was a waist of time." Maryann lied.  
  
"Oh yeah. She hates this school. Oh well." Vanessa shrugged. "Someone was looking for you today."  
  
"Oh yeah." Barbie came up behind them, "And he was hot too." She was boy crazy.  
  
"Move girl." Jenea said to Barbie. "His name was Toshiro."  
  
"Toshiro." Maryann whispered. "What did he want?" she asked  
  
"We don't know." Sara jumped in also. "He's right over there. Ask him." Sara pointed.  
  
Maryann reluctantly walked over to him. He saw her, took her hand and kissed it lightly. "My dear. You look lovely."  
  
"Cut the crap!" Maryann roared, "Why did you come after us like that?" She asked  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, "You never showed up for our date by the way."  
  
"You really don't remember do you?" Maryann asked  
  
"Are you sick? Maybe you should stay home tomorrow." He said.  
  
"No." she said, "I'm fine." She lied.  
  
***********  
She was drifting Deeper into the darkness. Who would save her? Machiko? Hiei? Yusuke? Kurama? Her thoughts slipped in and out but one thought remained the same. Kurama. Everything she did was for him. Why? Did she love him? No she swore off guys. She let the notion slip. Never wanting to go back to that dark past. Never back to her past. Never. The night of the fire was a blur but the night her old love, killed her was still alive and fresh in her mind. Never. Past.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
The forest ahead of them was dark and covered with some kind of barrier, a pure wall of spirit energy. Yusuke and the others walked through without worry. It was getting out that was the problem. "Hn. Pointless." Hiei said. "Why must we go through all these obstacles? If they want to fight, why should they hide?"  
  
"Everything's a test with these demons." Yusuke added.  
  
"Well lets get going." Kuwabara said and the others agreed. Time was running out for Cindy and if she died, so would the universe.  
  
"He's right, for once, we don't have enough time." Yusuke said.  
  
Good chappy? I don't know but I like writing it. So... Will Yusuke and the others find the end of the forest in time? Will Cindy ever reveal her past and over come the darkness before it is too late? And why doesn't Toshiro remember what he did? Star 


	9. Haru the plant demon

Chapter 9  
  
"This damn forest." Yusuke said as he was pulling off vines that were wrapping around his legs. "Let me go!" he yelled in vain. The vines were also wrapping around the others. "Who suggested we go this way?" Yusuke asked.  
  
&&&&&&&Two hours earlier&&&&&&  
  
"I'm sure if we go this way. It will be the fastest." Kuwabara suggested.  
  
&&&&&&&Normal time&&&&&&&  
  
"Hn. Baka." Hiei said to Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, shorty. I still think this is the fastest way. All we have to do is cut through these vines and we're there." He said in his defense.  
  
"Yeah, one problem with your theory." Yusuke said, "every time we cut them they double in number."  
  
"Then stop cutting them." Kurama said, getting an idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm glad you came to school today." Toshiro said  
  
"Oh yeah. Anytime." Maryann said. She wanted to spend time with Toshiro but Cindy was more important to her at the moment. And now that she was a demon, she wasn't sure how Toshiro would handle it. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she said and just as she was about to turn. Toshiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"I love you," he said softly in her ear. Maryann froze.  
  
"Toshiro?"  
  
"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know. Just in case."  
  
'Just in case?' Maryann repeated in her mind as the hug ended.  
  
Maryann turned and walked into Cindy's still empty house. She ran up the about fifteen steps and came to Cindy's room. She slowly packed some cloths and walked into the closet. She moved a cloth and jumped into a bright green light, to the ReiKai.  
  
**********  
Who was her human mother? Cindy did not remember that memory was lost to her. Cindy tried to go back to the memory of Kurama, but the vision of his beautiful visage would not come as it had before. All she could see was red roses, nothing more of him. Nor could she see her other friends. Cindy was tired of this. She was not this weak. She had lost her will to go on, long ago. But now the world and her friends had grown to depend upon her. She would not let them down.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
"Ready?" Kurama asked. "Run." He told them. And they did, in every which way. After ten minutes, each vine was too tangled to move, and so they continued.  
  
As the walked the forest became quiet. The group of boys stopped to listen. The as if out of nowhere the leaves on the forest ground began to dance. They flew up from and circled around them. Each one hitting them all over, causing swift cuts in their skin.  
  
"What the?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Hahaha." Came a laugh, "my babies like you." it said. "I wasn't very nice of you to get them all tangled up like that."  
  
"Silence! Show yourself." Kurama was irritated and had no time for mind games. He pulled a rose from his hair.  
  
"As you wish." There levitating above them was a fat demon with green skin, goat legs and a flute. His green hair was long and made out of vines, and as he watched above the group, his vines began to untangle themselves. "My babies won't stand for that type of behavior." He said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke said still blocking the sharp leaves.  
  
"I'm known as Haru. Oh, dear now that I have told you my name, I'm afraid that you'll all have to die." The demon said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How is she?" Machiko asked (now in her demon form).  
  
"Not too good. We can't seem to keep her temperature down." Yukina said sadly. "They only have ten hours left to get back with the antidote."  
  
"Yusuke can do it." Kayko said, "And so can the others. Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you for watching over her." Machiko said, "You guys can go if you'd like."  
  
"No that's okay. Lets get to know one another." Kayko said as Botan walked through the door. "Oh, join us Botan."  
  
"Oh, okay but is Cindy-" Botan started to ask.  
  
"It's up to the boys now." Yukina said  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Hiei stepped up to the challenge.  
  
"Hey hold on, short stuff. It's my turn." Kuwabara interjected. He drew his spirit sword.  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said and he backed off.  
  
Kuwabara, without thinking ran head-on toward Haru. Stupidly he tripped on the vast jungle of vines, which he did not see.  
  
"Haru laughed and twirled his finger, more vines danced and jumped at Kuwabara. Surprisingly he rolled out of the way. "Now who's laughing?" Kuwabara joked.  
  
"Kuwabara! There is no time for that." Yusuke yelled. "Get up." He paused, "and don't get yourself killed."  
  
"Ha, I told you, I have to beat you before I die." Kuwabara stood up. Haru was still playing around with Kuwabara.  
  
Haru began playing his flute, and his vines grew green with spirit energy. He was going to use one of his attacks. All Kuwabara could do was wait and see. Then a massive pink bud grew from the vines, it had sharp teeth. "Oh dear" Haru said, "you have until the time this bud opens to 'try' and defeat me."  
  
"." Kuwabara ran for him once again.  
  
Ohhh maaan, that's the end for now. I do have to go to school. Yes to Radford, it's the crappiest school in the world. Okay maybe not the world but.eh. TTFN  
  
Star  
  
*Oh yeah. * Will the girls find away to help Cindy if the boys cannot make it? Will Kuwabara be able to Defeat Haru? What will happen when the bud opens? 


	10. fire!

Kuwabara was running toward Haru with his spirit sword. As more vines jumped at him, he sliced them down, until he reached Haru at the other end. Kuwabara thought he had the demon right where he wanted him. Unfortunately, it was the other way around. Haru smirked. "What's so funny? I have you where I want you." Kuwabara said proudly.  
  
"Oh really?" Haru asked. Kuwabara swung his blade at the monster, only to watch Haru stop it with a single finger. With that, Kuwabara's spirit sword dissipated to nothing. Then Haru punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly and hit a tree. Kuwabara fell in a bloody heap on the ground.  
  
Kuwabara slowly got up and looked at his hands in shock. "What did you do?" he said.  
  
"Nothing much." Haru retorted.  
  
"He absorbed Kuwabara's spirit energy." Kurama answered coolly from the sidelines.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"Kuwabara! Stop fooling around!" Yusuke ordered  
  
Kuwabara regenerated his sword and stepped back. "Okay lucky move." He said.  
  
"That was one." Haru said and motioned his head to the bud. It had grown two more feet.  
  
"Shut up." Kuwabara decided not to rush in this time. He needed to think of a plan. Only he had no clue how. He needed to find Haru's weakness. Kuwabara looked around. Then he saw it. Behind the demon was a red seed. It seemed to give off some sort of spirit energy, and if he could get to it before the bud bloomed he would surely win. But how would he reach it?  
  
"I see." Kurama said out of the blue. Yusuke looked at him. "He is going for Haru's weakness. The seed." Yusuke looked and found it, and nodded.  
  
"He used his brain for once." Hiei said.  
  
"I heard that." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~ "I think she'll be fine. I trust them." Kayko said to comfort a crying Machiko.  
  
"Yeah." Botan agreed.  
  
"Botan!" Koenma called, "I have a job for you and the others."  
  
"Coming." Botan yelled back and headed for the office, and as she did Yukina, Kayko, and Machiko followed.  
  
"There was a massive fire in Hawaii. A whole block burned, and four teens were kidnapped." Koenma said, "I need you to find out who started it and heal the people that were hurt. Get all the information you can out of them." He handed her a folder with the exact location and who to talk to.  
  
Machiko turned back into Maryann and wondered whom it was that was kidnapped; and if she knew them. "Please don't let it be my friends." She said to herself.  
  
The girls left through a portal and ended up on a familiar street. It was leveled, and all but a few metal frames were standing. The street was the same one her friend Jenea lived on.  
  
"Oh no." Maryann said. "Botan? Who is the first on the list?"  
  
"A man named Harry." Botan said as she went up to a man with short black hair and caramel colored skin. "Do you know what happened here?" he nodded.  
  
%%%%%%  
Kuwabara saw an opening and ran head-on once more, and then only feet from Haru, he yelled out, "Spirit javelin!" He spirit sword grew longer and he used it as a pole vault and went right over the unsuspecting demon. Kuwabara landed in frond of the red seed. His sword went back to normal size.  
  
"Stay away from that." Haru warned. But it was too late. Kuwabara had sliced it in two. Haru froze for an instant before morphing into a small plant, then to a normal sized seed. Then Kuwabara stepped on it. "Ha! I did it." He said triumphantly. "Who's the man? I am." He answered his own question. His dancing was interrupted when he looked at his watch. "Oh no. There are only eight hours left."  
  
~~~~~~~  
"This man was wearing a brown cloak. He seemed cool at first, you know like a normal person. The then asked everyone all sorts of questions. Like have you seen the chosen one? Weird questions. When no one gave him the correct answer her burnt one house. Then another." Harry told Botan.  
  
"What about the missing girls?" Botan inquired.  
  
"He took one girl, Jenea, but she was having a few friends over at her house. I don't know their names. Then after the dark man took them he burnt down our whole block. Then he left." The man finished.  
  
"Thanks for your time." Botan said. "Maryann."  
  
"Yeah?" she came running over.  
  
"Do you know a girl named Jenea?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Maryann stopped. "Was she kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes. And so were three of her friends" Botan replied.  
  
"Jenea only knows Barbie, Sara, and Vanessa." Maryann explained. "That bastard must have taken them too. But why did he take my friends?"  
  
"I don't know." Botan said. "He also spoke of a chosen one."  
  
"Guys, we really need your help." Kayko yelled as she and Yukina aided the injured.  
  
**********  
  
The will to go on was in her. She had found it and would cling to it for dear life. She would not let the darkness win.  
  
No questions that I can think of. . oh by the by thank you for your reviews. I love you guys. (Tear) *sniff* you love me you really love me. lol. Sorry  
  
Oh, what kind of demon will the Urameshi team meet next? Who is the chosen one? (Cough easy cough) Star 


	11. Puroborus? brothers? Rando?

Chapter 11  
  
Sorry I skipped a day. Homework piled up. Ha but today is Friday so I can write more. But I have another term paper to write. :(  
  
Okay, when last we left our heroes, they were going through the forest of lost souls. And the girls were solving a case in the boys' absence. Cindy is slowly having her soul sucked from her by the darkness.  
  
**********************  
Cindy was now in a place of happiness. Good, she found something to hold onto in order to fight the darkness, or so she thought. She was in a grassy field, the wind was dancing through her hair and the sent of roses was fresh. She was alone in a world of beauty. Two butterflies flew past her, and Cindy decided to sit under the tree (this is all in her mind. Btw.  
Just as she was about to get comfortable, she heard a voice. -You will never win. You are lost to the world. Stay here and have happiness. The Urameshi team does not stand a chance, you see. You can live here forever, or you can try to appose me and die a very painful death. -  
  
"No what do you want?" Cindy yelled in her little world and it echoed.  
  
-Surrender. Surrender your powers to me. -  
  
"No go away!" She shouted  
  
-Very well. - And Cindy was in darkness once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Botan and the others were finished healing all of the people who needed it, they also helped them fix up the block. When it was all done they were exhausted. For Machiko, anguish over her friends and sister was beginning to take over.  
  
Botan, Yukina, and Kayko let her cry and get it out. When Machiko was finished they all joined Koenma in his office and watched the big screen.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Ever get the feeling that someone is watching you?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Yeah, but it's probably just Hiei," Yusuke joked. Hiei grunted in response.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elsewhere in the dark forest, in the canopy just above the heroes, a red slug more than 9' in length clung to a single branch. Two maroon teardrop shapes appeared on one end. Its hibernation was finally complete.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yusuke's party looked up as a red flash nearly blinded them.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Yusuke asked. The flash blinded him for only an instant, before he saw red gelatinous ooze hanging from a branch overhead. The flash had originated from this ooze, and now it was opening like a nut. Purple-tinted eyes gazed back at him, as a humanoid body emerged from the ooze.  
  
"Aaaaaaaah! B-b-but you're dead! Yusuke destroyed you!" Kuwabara exclaimed, mistaking the demon for another. It was mostly humanoid, except it had blue streaks ornately drawn around its body. Its muscles, though not intimidating, were apparent. It dropped from the tree and allowed its feet to touch the ground.  
  
"Rando." Yusuke muttered. "But how? I killed you at Gengkai's tournament! This doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Rando." the demon repeated, then laughed. "Rando was weak. He should have known that there would others stronger than him at that tournament."  
  
"If you're not Rando, then who are you?" Kuwabara asked, regaining his composure. Yusuke nodded in agreement.  
  
"I am Rando's older brother, Puroborus." The demon responded. Yusuke raised his hands to cover his mouth.  
  
"Bwahahaha! That's the funniest name I've ever heard!" Yusuke couldn't hold it in. Puroborus narrowed his eyes and glared at him.  
  
"So then, was it you who killed my brother?" Puroborus changed the subject.  
  
"Yea. So?" Yusuke answered, reverting to his serious face.  
  
"Well then, it is high time I avenged his death." Puroborus smirked. "I promise this won't take long."  
  
"I can handle this on my own," Yusuke proclaimed, holding Kuwabara back. "He's mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Eww a bug." Kayko exclaimed and paused, "Wait is Yusuke going to fight that ugly thing?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, But don't worry. Yusuke killed his brother." Botan said, "So how hard could he be?"  
  
"Knock on wood." Machiko said, and knocked on Koenma's desk.  
  
I would like to take a moment and thank a good friend and editor of mine.. Elf Boy, (Chris). Thanx dude. Oh peoples you should look for his fics too.  
  
When will the violence stop? Huh? Hope the heroes can save the day? They only have 8 and a half more hours left. Then after this there will me a big fight, don't worry it won't last for 50 billion episodes.  
  
Star 


	12. jewelry

Chapter 12  
  
%%%%%%%%  
"I can handle this on my own," Yusuke proclaimed, holding Kuwabara back. "He's mine."  
  
Yusuke entered the fight with high hopes. After all he did beat Rando. "Alright this'll be a piece of cake."  
  
"I warn you now, human. Rando was nothing to me." Puroborus scowled.  
  
"You're all talk!" Yusuke yelled and charged toward his adversary.  
  
"Fool." Was all Puroborus said. With a wave of his hand, the earth between he and Yusuke sprung up to block Yusuke's path. Yusuke ran into the clod of earth. Puroborus only laughed. "What hope do you think you have against me?" Yusuke rubbed his face. Lucky move, he thought to himself.  
  
"You're not the only one with dirty tricks." Yusuke assured himself. He jumped to the side of the dirt and aimed his finger at Puroborus. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke focused his spirit energy into his index finger. He fired his energy in a bright flash of blue light. Puroborus laughed.  
  
"Hyah!" Focusing his own spirit energy, Puroborus redirected Yusuke's attack to the sky by force of will. "What part of, you can't defeat me, do you not understand?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Looks like Yusuke's bitten off more than he can chew," Koenma stated to the others in his office.  
  
"But it's not like it's the first time," Botan reminded him. Koenma had sent Yusuke on numerous suicide missions in the past. "I hope he'll be alright."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Guh." Yusuke was reeling from a blow to his gut from Puroborus. He clutched his stomach as he doubled over.  
  
"Pathetic." Puroborus taunted. With a backhand to the head, he sent Yusuke flying into a tree. Even Rando shouldn't have been defeated by a human so.weak, Puroborus thought. He brushed the thought aside and turned his attention toward Yusuke again, who was recovering quite quickly from the blow.  
  
"That.all.you got?" Yusuke was breathing heavily for a moment, and then returned to normal.  
  
"I admit, you are quite resilient," Puroborus sneered. "For a human. Most fighters would have been killed after one, let alone two, of my attacks."  
  
"Well, I'm not like the rest of the fighters you've fought." Yusuke readied for another charge. "And I'm just getting warmed up." He charged. Yusuke brought his finger up again.  
  
"Again? You insolent fool that will not work no matter how many times you try it." Said Puroborus.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Natsu watched as Yusuke fought Puroborus. "He will never be able to defeat him," he laughed  
  
"Master?" hissed the blue minion, "What should we do with the prisoners?"  
  
"Ah, I should, perhaps, introduce myself." Natsu said and he left his bone throne (that rhymes), and went for the Huge cage in the next room.  
  
"Let us go you Bit-" Barbie started but Jenea stopped her.  
  
"Never call dah man with dah sword a Bit**." She said.  
  
"That girl is very wise." Natsu said. "Good morning ladies." He bowed, "I am Natsu Nashimory ruler of the darkness, king of a new order."  
  
"Man you are full of crap!" Barbie yelled.  
  
"You'll do well to hold your tongue. I will cut it out." He said. And Barbie sat back.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Vanessa asked  
  
"You will help me start the new order. You will become my servants." He said. He signaled the blue minion to come with black box that was decorated with gold vines. "Ah, her ladies. Your new jewelry has arrived.  
  
Gee what kind of jewelry is it? Will they ever escape? How many hours are left and will Yusuke be able to defeat Puroborus without his Spirit gun?  
  
Star 


	13. One Hour Left

Chapter 13  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vanessa was the first to be pulled from the cage and taken to a musty dark room at the end of the hall. She was then strapped in. "let me go!" she demanded.  
  
"Ah, you are lovely." Said a blue minion. He pulled out a silver lip ring from the black box. "This may hurt a little he warned, not really caring if it did. He pulled at her lip and stuck the sharp end of tiny hot poker through her lower lip. She screamed in pain as he stuck the ring in.  
  
"Next, send in the next one."  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled. And once more his attack was evaded.  
  
"Hahaha, you cannot win." Puroborus laughed. And he sank back and put his hands together he started to chant. This was becoming all too familiar to Yusuke.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Yusuke yelled, unsure of what was to happen next. "Shut up."  
  
"Reduction!" Puroborus finished. Yep, all too familiar for Yusuke. As the world became a bigger place for Yusuke, he wondered how Puroborus learned that attack. "Ah. Good question."  
  
"What? How did?"  
  
"When my brother was "learning" the attacks, from those worthless psychics, I took the liberty of learning them as well." Puroborus pause and picked up Yusuke in his hands. "No more small talk, now you must die."  
  
"Uh oh!" Kuwabara said, "That technique, I remember that." He said grabbing his arms in memory. "Somebody help him." Kurama and Hiei only stood and watched.  
  
"Hey! Kuwabara! There's no way I'm baking out of this fight! I have him right where I want him." Yusuke said. Puroborus only squeeze Yusuke's frail body tighter, when he heard that statement. 'How will I get out of this one?' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh no! Yusuke." Kayko called out. "Why don't they help him?" Kayko pleaded.  
  
"It is not their fight." Koenma said remorsefully.  
  
"I hope he can do it." Machiko said.  
  
"I know Yusuke, he'll pull through." Botan said happily, only holding in her own worried expression.  
  
"You better not die on me, Yusuke!" Kayko yelled.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
"Kayko?" Yusuke asked out loud, still feeling the pressure of Puroborus' hand.  
  
"What did you say?" the villain asked  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Yusuke could here Kayko's voice in his head, and it only caused him to become stronger. His spirit energy was seeping though him. The energy he emitted was so strong that it forced Puroborus to let him go. Yusuke screamed as he was heading for the ground. Amazingly, Yusuke returned to his normal size before hitting the ground.  
  
"What now you over-sized bug?" Yusuke taunted.  
  
"Why you? How did you escape?"  
  
"The question I think you should be asking yourself is, how will you?" Yusuke said with a smile as he brought up his finger, and concentrated on sending the energy there.  
  
Puroborus pulled out a vial, "be careful what you say boy." He shook the bottle with his hands, and clumsily threw it into the air. "What if I were to drop this?"  
  
Yusuke noticed something the moment Puroborus threw it in the air, only that it was a big mistake. "Shot gun!" he yelled and thousands of bullets flew at the bug- demon. One hit was all Yusuke needed and then it would be over. And just as he had wanted, it did. Puroborus was out cold. Yusuke looked to his right, and in Kurama's hand was the antidote. He snacked it quickly as Puroborus made his stupid move.  
  
"Well, lets get going." Yusuke said 'thank you Kayko.' He said to himself.  
  
"Hn." Hiei added  
  
"We only have an hour left. "Kuwabara stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ha ha! They did it!" Kayko said jumping up with Botan, Yukina, and Machiko.  
  
"Yes, well they still have to get here in less than an hour." Koenma said.  
"I have more information of the Kidnapped girls." Koenma changed the subject. "It seems that the same man who is after Hoshiko and Machiko, has a plan for them." He said, "You must find out what it is." Koenma added and the girls left the room.  
  
**************  
This was her vision. It was Kurama once more, he had retuned to her. But as she walked closer, He got farther and farther away. Then there was a vision of her friends. Cindy did not know why, but they needed her. She could not die this way. Not this way. It wasn't her time.  
  
Sry, I haven't written in a while, I have a new term paper to do. Okay. What evil purpose does Natsu have in mind? Will the Urameshi team make it in time?  
  
Star 


	14. Silver, Gold, and Red

Chapter 14  
  
"Slave." Natsu yelled at one of the girls with a lip ring. "Barbie!" he yelled again "where is that horrible girl?"  
  
"Here master, I got lost." Barbie said sadly. "I am sorry. If you wish it I will end my pathetic life. M' lord." She gave a bow, "I do wish to please you."  
  
"Oh, calm down child, your death is not required yet." He said evilly, "Gather the others." He ordered.  
  
"Yes m' lord." She bowed once more and did as she was told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"There it is." Botan said.  
  
"Natsu's castle." It loomed high on a mountain. The darkness engulfed the flames of hell that the ground spit up. "Let's go." Machiko said.  
  
"No, you cannot cross the border." Botan pointed to the ground, a straight purple line of dust was blocking their way into the dark kingdom. "This places is were the damned live, no one can enter, not without losing his or her soul. Even the most bravest people could not live in that place of insanity." Botan cautioned.  
  
"Damned?" Kayko repeated in fear. "But then how will we save Machiko's friends?"  
  
"I guess the only think we can do is go back to Koenma and tell him." Yukina said  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The girls had returned at the very moment that the Urameshi team had. Not waiting to say hi to each other, they all ran for the room that held the dying girl.  
  
The door swung open with a burst. With the others close by, Kurama entered with the antidote in his hands. If only he had time to examine the antidote, to make sure it was the real thing, but there was no time. He knelt next the bed and pulled the stopper from the vial, he pored the smooth red liquid into Cindy's mouth, her lips were faded pink with a tinge of blue, and her skin was pail.  
  
**************************  
She was on her last memory and the only color she could see was a grayish red blur. As the liquid engulf the darkness, Cindy could feel herself being pulled into the light. Who would she see at the other end?  
  
***** As the hours past. Everyone but Kurama and Machiko had left Cindy's side. Koenma had another mission for them so Kurama had to go, not knowing if the girl would be there. 'What is it about that half Ningen girl?' he asked himself, 'she is rather interesting. I wish I could help her find what she is looking for.'  
  
"Kurama?" Machiko have her hands in front of his face, "Earth to Kurama. I don't want to leave her either, but we have some important information on the location of your next mission."  
  
"Right. I'm coming." He said coolly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"The land of the damned." Kuwabara played with the words in his head. "What kind of place is that?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds fun?" Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"The land of the damned was a place where the most vicious of demons were sent, the bloodthirsty and loathed. As punishment they were sent there in exile. But we soon discovered that the demons were becoming crazy and began to loss their souls. They would never be the same. " Koenma stated, "we discovered that this place was corrupt, for even the darkest of criminals and so we left the dark land to rot, the spirits of the old days still wonder around there today. "  
  
"So. You want us to go into the land of the damned, a place were not even the most notorious criminals go. And save the world by stopping lord Natsu?" Yusuke  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah, pacifier breath, we can do that. Only we need our rest before we can go." Yusuke said  
  
"Perhaps Yusuke is right," Kurama said, only wanting to see how his little mystery.  
  
**************************  
That night when everyone had fallen asleep, Kurama went to Cindy's room. She had been sleeping for twelve hours. He looked and her, as she soundly slept, he saw the moon through the darkness and remember what she had said about the moon.  
He opened the shutters and the moon cascade into the room and splashed its silver beauty on Cindy's body. It was a full moon. He was about to leave the room but a golden dust washed over the girl. The silver of the moon and the gold of the air collided and became a misty liquid. Cindy's hair had a mixture of both colors. Her skin had a light glittery tint to her soft skin.  
  
"You have transformed?" he said out loud to himself.  
  
"Ku-Kurama?" he heard her call for him. He looked deeply into her clear crystal eyes, only they were prismatic, they held a trace of every color of the rainbow. She was, without a doubt the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Hoshiko?"  
  
"Yes." Hoshiko said, "I am she. I knew I was a demon from the start, I only figured it out a while ago, when-- it was her past, and it was sneaking up on her. "No!" She yelled, and tears slid down her face. "Just don't tell the others. I just wanted you to see it. See the real me." She said as he took a step closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "The moon is my strength. And on the full moon I am, perfect. And I wanted you to see me, I don't want to hide anything from you." she was telling the truth, but she was unsure about telling him about her dark past.  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
"Because you saved my life." She said  
  
What will Natsu make his new "servants" do for him? Can Yusuke and the others get to Natsu before it does happen? What is Hoshiko's dark secret?  
  
Star 


	15. A year ago

Chapter 15  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
"Because you saved my life." She said simply. Knowing it was him who kept her from going under. Saved her from the depths of darkness.  
  
"It was nothing." He said coolly and he shifted his position on the bed hoping to get more information out of her. "What is your human family like?" he inquired  
  
" . . . I they were . . . are, pleasant people. They raised me well enough, but I always felt as if I did not belong. My sister and brother were friendly and we always looked . . . look out for each other. I love them." She wanted to elucidate on the matter but she could not, she wanted to stop talking about them.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Kurama asked tilting his head in confusion.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Switch between past and present tense?" Hoshiko looked down at her hands.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about." She said to him, "they're still alive, don't worry. I mean what kind of seventeen-year-old girl lives by herself?"  
  
"Okay. Calm down." Kurama sweat dropped at her edginess.  
  
"Why do you ask about them?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I was only trying to . get to know you better." He said, "nothing more."  
  
"Oh." She said and after a few long moments of soundless air, Hoshiko spoke "Kurama?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think I will ever see my real mother again?"  
  
"I'm sure of it." he lied, not knowing if she would. "I can help you find them if you like." He said amiably. "Well it's getting late, I'll see you. You still need to train." He smiled and got up from the bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh and if you ever want tell me what happened, you know where to find me." He said mysteriously and was gone.  
  
'Did he know? How I kept it well hidden.' She thought and had a mental flashback on the conversation. 'Or maybe not.' Hoshiko fell asleep in a matter of moments.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So you all know what to do." Natsu assumed. Each girl was given a gift of destruction. "I will send you into the Ningen world to, how should I say? "Convert" the pathetic humans to my dark religion."  
  
"I shall be the first to please you, master." Barbie spoke up.  
  
"Very well." Natsu said, " you may go." He opened up a small hole, big enough for a human girl, Natsu would go and control the humans himself but he was too big for the hole.  
  
Barbie slipped though. Walking down the silent Hawaiian streets, as the sounds of morning rang through the air.  
  
*******************  
Hoshiko mind was fill with beautiful visions. * It was her sixteenth birthday. Her human family was gathered around the table as She made a wish. And her mother pulled out a blue box with yellow ribbon. Cindy's eyes widened when she saw a silver chain with a star charm on it. (Her mother had taken it from Cindy when she was younger, so she would not ask questions about who gave it to her.) "I felt it was not time that you learned the truth." Her mother said. "You are a part of something special."* The vision skipped a few hours. * The moon was full and the silver sequins of light revealed the dark red color of blood on the wall, how could she and done such a thing? What were these newfound powers of hers. What would she become? She was alone now. *  
  
Whipping the sweat from her head she felt a watery jewel slip down her face. Hoshiko was crying for the first time since that night. She needs to tell someone. She looked at her clock, 3:30 a.m. who would be up at this hour? Maybe? A name slipped through her mind.  
  
Moment later she found herself at Kurama's door. But before she could knock, Kurama told her to "come it"  
  
"How did?"  
  
He had sensed her at the door and knew she would come. He rushed over to her when she fell on her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. "I-did- something-awful." She said in between sobs.  
  
"It's okay." He reassured her. He lifted her on to her feet. "Now what happened?"  
  
"I-and-they-I." She could not stop sobbing. "If you knew you would hate me." She managed  
  
'No I could never hate you.' was what he wanted to say, but instead, "Tell me."  
  
Oh she will tell him, eventually. What will Barbie do to the friendly Hawaiians?  
  
star 


	16. Soul Mirror

Chapter 16  
  
Hoshiko looked into his soft, unbreakable jade eyes as she wiped the tears from her own kaleidoscopic eyes. Kurama took her face in his hands and looked deeper into her glass eyes, peering intensely into her soul. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"It was one year ago-I was finally sixteen. And my family threw me a sweet sixteen party. Just us. The only gift I had gotten was this. " She pulled out the charm necklace. (Which had changed from a gold to a pure silver color. It changed with her body, from human to demon. From gold to silver.) "My mother then told me that I was adopted and that I was special." She looked down at her hands and sat down on Kurama's bed, Kurama followed. "I was okay with the fact that I was adopted, they never treated me badly, I was loved and I loved them."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Wake up!" yelled Barbie in the middle of the Aloha Tower market place. She grew angry and her eyes were glowing yellow, and he hair flew in the wind as she was lifted from the ground. The glass windows of every store within a five mile radios smashed and cracked. "Good people of Hawaii. Join us." She said and pulled out a soul mirror. *SOUL MIRROR* capable of steeling the souls from about twenty people at a time and putting under the control of the owner. * She held the mirror up in the air as people started to appear.  
  
**********************  
"The moon was full that night, much like it is now---I can't." She said and stood up to leave but Kurama pulled her back down.  
  
"Finish." He ordered softly  
  
"Well that night was not only my birthday but it was the day I learned my true power. It was as if it was waiting for me to put the necklace on so it could take over." She pulled on it again. "I lost control-I did not know what to do-I lost all of my human thoughts and memories." She began to cry. "I-loved them-what I did next I will never forget. As my family slept-"  
  
"Hoshiko?" Kurama interrupted but she shook her head and continued.  
  
"Forgive me." She whispered, "I turned into the form you see now. And I have learned to control my powers but not completely since then. "She stalled, "I have never told this to anyone, Kurama, you mustn't tell anyone." He nodded. "They were sleeping soundly, but I did not know who they were all I knew was that they were strangers and I needed to be rid of them. So I-I killed them, all of them!" she yelled becoming angry with herself.  
  
"You-" he could not speak.  
  
"Kurama, I knew you would hate me. It wasn't my fault."  
  
"No I don't hate you. But you have been living alone for-"  
  
"Almost a year now." She said, "There I told you," she cried and he hugged her to him. "I wish they were still here. Why did I have to do that?"  
  
"Shh. Things cannot always be explained."  
  
"You won't tell anyone will you?"  
  
"No, I swear on it." he said  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here?" she asked childishly. "I don't like to be alone, not when the moon is full."  
  
"Sure. I'll just sleep on the couch." He said  
  
"Thank you, Kurama." She said as he turned off the light.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hundreds of people were under the soul mirrors spell and were walking around like zombies. "Ha, the master will be pleased."  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled a voice. "I will not let you take control of the people here."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Toshiro." He stepped forward.  
  
"You can do nothing to stop me." Barbie faced her mirror at him and he became as dead at the other people "Hail Natsu." He said  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Uh. Koenma sir. " said the blue Ogre.  
  
The sleep bubble popped and he woke up. "What is it? Can't you see that I am trying to get my beauty sleep?"  
  
"People all over the world are being controlled by a the three kidnapped girls." He said  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" he jumped up and ran to his office and turned on his big screen, "get the others."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Machiko was on her way to her sisters room when, she heard a frantic yell. The others ran from their rooms as well. "What is it?"  
  
"Hn, another mission, perhaps?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm ready," Kuwabara said when he saw Yukina. "Hey baby, don't worry I'll protect you." Yukina smiled at him, not quite understanding what he meant.  
  
Kurama and Hoshiko stepped out of the room. They all gaped at the moon girl. "Is that Cindy?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama said. "Where is Yusuke?"  
  
"You try to wake him up." Kayko say. "It's almost impossible."  
  
"Hn. We know." Hiei said remembering the dark tournament  
  
"What did I miss?" Yusuke said rubbing his eyes, waking up on his own.  
  
"Koenma needs us." Botan said, "Yusuke?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get dressed, " he was only in his green boxers. He blushed and went back into his room.  
  
When Yusuke was dressed he joined the others in Koenma's office.  
  
What will happen next? Hoshiko's story is a sad one. But there is a reason she did what she did. She could have been under the control of a very powerful man, hint hint.  
  
Star 


	17. The Divine One

Chapter 17  
  
* "Hail Natsu-hail Natsu." The people repeated. Every person under the control of the Soul Mirror was wreaking havoc on the small island of Oahu. Barbie just stood there laughing as her followers began to steal and murder. *  
  
"That's horrible!" Botan exclaimed as she watched the happening in the screen.  
  
"We have to stop them." Machiko said  
  
"Do we have any information on the missing girls?" Kurama asked  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Missing girls?" Hoshiko questioned as she walked in.  
  
Everyone backed up. No had told her about her friends. "Well?" she asked  
  
"Cindy, I mean Hoshiko." Machiko steeped up, "Barbie, Jenea, Vanessa, and Sara were taken by this man by the name of Natsu."  
  
"Now he is sending them to do his dirty work." Koenma added.  
  
"Those are my friends." Hoshiko was getting upset. And being in her demon form when she was upset was not a good combination. "We have to stop that Natsu bastard." She started out the door but Kurama stopped her.  
  
"Let us see what this is all about first." He said, giving his hansom smile. Hoshiko blushed slightly; he did not seem to notice.  
  
"Right. That girl." he pointed at the screen.  
  
"Barbie." Machiko added  
  
"She is controlling the people of the island with the Soul Mirror, A very powerful weapon that has the ability to steel souls, hence the name. All who are effected by the mirror will willingly fallow the user." Koenma said  
  
"You need to smash the mirror and free the stolen souls. "  
  
"Lets go!" Kuwabara exclaimed only to make an impression on Yukina, who was standing next to him.  
  
"I only want to send two of you on this mission." Koenma said, "the is still the matter of king Natsu. We must find a way to enter the land of the damned."  
  
"We will go." Kurama said and looked at Hoshiko.  
  
"We?" She said, "but I don't wish to hurt my friend." She paused "I would however like to know why she is doing it."  
  
"Very well." Koenma agreed.  
  
"You need the training anyway." Kurama said.  
  
As they left the room Koenma spoke to the others about the land of the damned.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"You will all bow down to the great Natsu. And surrender your souls to him." Barbie said as she held the mirror up higher.  
  
"Stop right there, Barbie!" Hoshiko yelled. She turned to she whom it was who was addressing her in such a manner.  
  
"The Divine one." Was all she said when her eyes met Hoshiko's  
  
"Divine one?" you repeated in bewilderment. "Kurama? What is she talking about?" you asked hoping he could give you the answers.  
  
"I do not know." He pulled out his rose, ready to fight.  
  
"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Barbie said, noticing Kurama for the first time. "Yoko Kurama? How is it that a ruthless thief like you becomes one of the good ones?"  
  
'How does she know all of this? She hadn't met Kurama until that night.' Hoshiko asked herself.  
  
Barbie went on with her speech. "You have become soft because of your Ningen mother. Pathetic." Hoshiko knew that Barbie should not have said that.  
  
"We will see who is pathetic." Kurama stated, "Rose whip." He said but before he could ran at Barbie, Hoshiko stopped him, by jumping between the two.  
  
"Wait Kurama, there has to be a reason why she is acting this way. You can't kill her." Hoshiko's clear eyes pleaded. "We have to find out what is wrong with her."  
  
"Your right and she might be able to help us find your other friends." He agreed.  
  
"Ha! You two will have to kill me in order to get the mirror." Barbie held it up and faced it toward Hoshiko.  
  
"No!" in an effort to stop her Hoshiko closed her eyes and tried to call upon her spirit energy. Her soft eye opened slowly as she felt a weapon form in her hands. Like Machiko, Hoshiko was holding a bow and arrow only they were a dark blue color. Hoshiko pulled back and let the arrow slice through the air leaving a glittering dust. The mirror flew from Barbie's hands. "All I have to do is smash that mirror."  
  
"Hoshiko?" Kurama started, "you-"  
  
"There is no time for that. We must get the mirror." Hoshiko said. Too late the Mirror was in the hands of Barbie once more.  
  
How can Hoshiko and Kurama stop Barbie without killing her, or falling under the spell of the mirror as well? What information does Koenma had on Natsu? And what did Barbie mean by "the divine one"?  
  
Star 


	18. The death of a friend

Chapter 18  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"How does it feel?" Barbie asked, "How does it feel when your soul is ripped from your body?" Barbie pointed the mirror at Kurama.  
  
"Barbie! You don't want to do this." Hoshiko said  
  
"I think I do, Divine one."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Hoshiko cried.  
  
Barbie turned her attention to Kurama once more, "tell Me Kurama how this feels, if you can.' A beam of yellow light sprang from the mirror. Hoshiko could not let Barbie take Kurama's soul, because he did not deserve it. Hoshiko ran between Barbie and Kurama, the yellow beam danced around her.  
  
"No!" Kurama yelled as he took a step closer to catch Hoshiko as she fell.  
  
"Ha, foolish girl." Barbie laughed, and Hoshiko's soul flew into the Mirror.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"There is a way to enter the land of the damned." Koenma explained. "You must have an extreme will to enter, if for one moment you let your objective leave your mind, then your soul, your very being will be trapped for all eternity. " he warned  
  
"So you want to send us into a place like that?" Yusuke asked, "I get a vacation after this right?"  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
"Okay so what are we waiting for?" Kuwabara exclaimed and turned to Yukina, Hiei watched from the corner of his eye. "Baby, I will return for you," he said dramatically and Yusuke pulled him from the room.  
  
"Before you go I think you should train a bit more. Strengthen your minds." Koenma advised.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said and left for the arena. "Now is the perfect time to get my revenge on you, Yusuke."  
  
"Hey, shorty, I'm fighting him first." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Boys will be boys." Botan said as they left the room.  
  
"I hope Hoshiko and Kurama are okay." Kayko said.  
  
"I'm sure they are." Koenma did not turn on the screen, "Botan, I have another job for you," he said handing her a file.  
  
"Bye all." She said and headed out the door.  
  
"I should go home too, I still have tons of homework." Kayko said  
  
"Yeah, I should go too." Machiko said.  
  
"No, uh--you will be put in danger if you go out there."  
  
"Right, the soul mirror." Machiko remembered. "What is there left for me to do?" she asked.  
  
"Get your rest." He said, and she left the room. Then Koenma went back to his files.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"The name on this file is Toshiro, oh no, he must have died from the power of the soul mirror." Botan said to herself as she read the location on the file. Botan headed for the Aloha Tower market place.  
  
***********  
"Not very wise of your little friend. "Barbie laughed. "Now how does that feel?"  
  
"Shall we begin, or do you enjoy hearing yourself talk."  
  
"To the point I see." Barbie walked up to him, and touched his soft scarlet hair. "You know it will be a shame, killing you, Kurama." Kurama's rose whip slashed at her causing her to fall back.  
  
She wiped the blood from her cheek and stood up. "You naughty boy." She said and her eyes turned yellow. "Not a very wise thing to do."  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Stay still!" Kuwabara ordered Hiei.  
  
"Hn. You are pathetic." He spat and ran even faster  
  
"Sword get longer," he said.  
  
"What will that accomplish?" Hiei asked him.  
  
"You'll see shorty." He said proudly, finally he had a plan for stopping Hiei. His sword stopped Hiei from running, and Hiei almost tripped over it, but jumped out of the way. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Hn." Came a sound from behind. "When will you learn that I am too fast for you?" he said and the fight was over.  
  
"Hahaha, Kuwabara, nice try." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Oh, your next Urameshi." Kuwabara walked over to him but was stopped by Hiei.  
  
"No, this fight is mine." He said.  
  
"Alright then, I'll try and go easy on you." Yusuke said arrogantly  
  
"Hn, I would not say such things, detective." He said, "there are no mirrors here, to help you." he said remembering the last time.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Botan landed in an alley . But it was nowhere near the battle that Kurama and Hoshiko were fighting. Botan pushed open a door. There was a soul, sitting over his body. "Toshiro?" Botan asked.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked her, "I'm dead aren't I?" he said and she nodded, "I killed my self to escape the pain." He said  
  
"Well, I guess that is understandable, come with me." She reached out her hand and her ore appeared.  
  
Will Hoshiko get her soul back? What will become of Kurama? What will Machiko do when she finds out about her love's death, will she seek help from someone-????-  
  
Star 


	19. She's gone

Chapter 19  
  
********************  
"Stop this." came a dull voice.  
  
Hoshiko was too week to remain in her demon form, and the full moon was gone since the sun was coming up. She slowly stood up. "Barbie you have to stop this." she said  
  
"What? How can you--?"  
  
"Try and remember our friendship." Cindy said. "If you don't see it, then you are lost and then I will be forced to k-kill you." she said sadly  
  
"Cindy?" Kurama started.  
  
"No, I will." Cindy looked at him.  
  
"Barbie? Remember the time when we went to the park?"  
  
"No! Stop it!" Barbie yelled.  
  
"I met your boyfriend, Mike."  
  
"Stop! He will kill me." Barbie yelled and dropped the mirror as she held her head in her hands, trying to keep the memories out.  
  
"Barbie! What is going on? Who is going to kill you?" Cindy asked, "It's okay to remember us, you will be safe." Cindy walked toward her.  
  
"Stay back." Barbie pulled out a pouch of powder and threw it in the air. She was gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Barbie!" Cindy yelled for her friend.  
  
"I have the Mirror, Cindy."  
  
"Smash it." Cindy fell to one knee and began to pant heavily, for she was only living on part of her soul.  
  
"Rose Whip," Kurama said and mirror shard flew in all sorts of directions. Souls returned to their owners. When Cindy had received hers she stood and walked over to Kurama.  
  
"She's gone," Cindy, said sadly, "do you think he will kill her?"  
  
"I am not certain." He said.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ah, Toshiro." Koenma said as Botan brought in the soul. "You killed yourself. Where should I send you?" he pondered. "You had a reason to do it, I guess I can forgive that."  
  
"Hey Koenma, sir." It was Machiko. She walked into the room and saw her love. "Toshiro-" her voice trailed off when she saw his blue complexion and transparency. "You are-dead?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie." Botan tried to comfort her and failed. Machiko stormed out of the room, not wanting anyone to see her tears. To her crying was a form of weakness.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The sun was setting and the moon was new. Yusuke and Hiei would have gone on fighting, if not for Kayko and Yukina. Kuwabara was flirting with Hiei's sister, and it agitated Hiei to a point where her could not concentrate. And Kayko was nagging Yusuke to finish his homework. The boys had to finish their fight some other time.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayko, when home and Yukina went to her room, still wondering who Hiei really was, she could not put her finger on it.  
  
Hiei went to sit in a tree near the arena. He say a figure walked out to the field and sit beneath his tree. "Hn." He breathed.  
  
'Why did he have to kill himself? That bastard! How can he think of doing such a thing?' Machiko started to cry softly, 'I hate him.' she thought, 'why?'  
  
'Ningen people should all kill themselves, they are nothing but an annoyance.' A voice went through her head. 'How could you fall in love with one?'  
  
"What?" Machiko asked out loud. 'Who are you?"  
  
***********************  
"Your back!" Botan greeted Kurama and Cindy.  
  
"Everything is fine in Hawaii for now." Cindy said, "I can go back to school tomorrow." Cindy added.  
  
"Cindy?" Kurama said, she looked at him, "tomorrow is Sunday."  
  
"Oh," she said, "silly me."  
  
Botan had slipped away 'those two.' She thought.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
'Hiei?'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Where are you right now?' Machiko asked him in her mind. He jumped from the tree and landed in front of her. She let out a scream. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Ha, what if I do?" he said and a dull voice.  
  
"Oh, just leave me alone." She ordered.  
  
"Gladly." He said and jumped back into the tree. Machiko slid down the base of the tree and began to cry until she fell asleep.  
  
"Stupid girl." Hiei said, "crying for no reason." Hiei stopped, "why do I care?" he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
????= Hiei. Place questions here........... I can't think of any.  
  
Star 


	20. The traitor amongst us

Chapter 20  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lightning flashed in the dead sky as Barbie reappeared. Natsu was not so pleased to find that she had returned without completing her mission. "You stupid girl." He ripped the lip ring from her mouth, blood dripped endlessly form her cut, and she could taste it as she tried to speak. "No, I will not allow you to speak in my presence." Natsu looked at the broken girl and then to the blue minion. "Take her to the dark chamber." He said and Barbie was dragged to a dungeon.  
  
"My' lord. If you wish it, I will take care of those nasty humans." Sara said. (They were brainwashed to think they were demons, the information about Kurama, Hiei and the whole Urameshi team, was drilled into their heads. The girls had forgotten who they were and knew not what they were doing). "I shall not fail you."  
  
"Yes, only I want you to take Jenea with you."  
  
"As you wish." Sara and Jenea bowed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I hate math." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I hate school." Yusuke added and Kayko walked in.  
  
"Are you two finished studying yet? Koenma wants you to meet him in his office." Botan said, entering with Kayko.  
  
"What? Not again." Yusuke complained and paused. "Wait, now I don't have to study." He smiled "lets not keep the toddler waiting."  
  
************************  
"Kurama?" Cindy knocked at his door. "Are you awake yet?" there was no answer. Cindy slowly pushed open his door and saw him. He was singing his Rose Whip around, in concentration. The dance of loops and slashes were so elegant and beautiful. Cindy watched him in hypnosis.  
  
"In or out?" Cindy heard him ask.  
  
"In." Cindy breathed. She went in and sat on his bed and watched him.  
  
"Why don't you transform?" he asked as his Rose Whip turned back into and ordinary rose.  
  
"I don't know how. It comes and goes. I'm not good at controlling it. I was raised by humans, remember."  
  
"I see." he said.  
  
"Oh, by the way. Koenma wants to see us in his office."  
  
"I'm with Yusuke on this whole vacation thing." Cindy said and Kurama let out a small laugh  
  
"I agree."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you want, girl."  
  
"You are so insufferable!" Machiko yelled at Hiei as she started to climb the tree. "I come out here to tell you something and you feed me to the birds."  
  
"What is it? As if I care to know." Hiei said darkly.  
  
"Koenma wants us."  
  
"Hn." He said and jumped form the tree.  
  
"By the way, this "girl", as you so rudely put it, has a name. It's Machiko." She said  
  
"Hn."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Good to see you could all make it." Koenma said as the group walked through the door. "It seems that Natsu has relocated his palace."  
  
"What?" Yusuke exclaimed  
  
"I can't locate it anywhere. I seems he found out that we knew where he was."  
  
"How is that possible? The only ones who knew were-" Botan started, "Us."  
  
"One of us is a traitor." Kuwabara finished. "This is not good you guys." He said  
  
"Thank you captain obvious." Yusuke said sarcastically  
  
"I only hope that it is not true." Koenma said, "we have to find the spy." He said. "I cannot tell you how important it is that we find his hideout. He is collecting souls from all worlds as we speak, it is only a matter of time before his army becomes stronger." He ended. "I only ask that you watch yourselves. That is all."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone left the room silently and slightly edgy about the news of the traitor. Who could it be? Of course the first suspects were the new girls, and then it shifted to Kurama and Hiei, and to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Not a good thing for a teem to go though, wondering if some one you trusted your life to, was a conspirator. This kind of thing could rip a team apart. Just the type of distraction that would help Natsu take over.  
Natsu could see the distorted faces of each member. Oh he knew this would be perfect. They would be ripped apart. If only they knew who it was. Natsu knew, for he had total control of this person from the start, without their knowledge of course. "This is perfect." Natsu said to his mirror screen.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"None of us is a traitor, I mean, think of all the times we have saved each other?" Kuwabara said  
  
"This is no time for your romantic notions." Hiei glared at him. "We should find out who is behind this and kill him or HER." he said with the emphases on the word her. "I could read everyone's mind." He said.  
  
"And if it's you? How would we know then?" Kuwabara said  
  
"Hn. I could kill all of you right now, I would not have to go through all the trouble of telling the enemy everything." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cindy and Maryann (in their human forms of course) went back to Hawaii. They had to start doing their homework also. Maryann was so saddened over the loss of Toshiro. The funeral was at noon that day.  
  
"I don't want to go to his funeral." Maryann said  
  
"We grew up with him, you have to. Besides he might be there." Cindy edged on. "I you know, his spirit form might be there. And besides you need to say good-bye. I need to say good-bye. The saddest thing is that he had no clue what was going on. "  
  
"What do you mean? Why is that sad?" Maryann asked.  
  
"Well if I was going to kill my self or die I would like to know, what I am dieing for or why I am dieing."  
  
"I see." Maryann said as they walked into Cindy's house. It was still a mess.  
  
"Umm. I guess we should clean this place up before we go." Cindy said  
  
"We have plenty of time, it's only eight twenty-two." Maryann told her sister. "Hey, where are your parents?"  
  
"I told you they went on another business trip." Cindy lied  
  
"Oh. Come to think of it I have never seen them." She said  
  
"Really? I thought you did." Cindy lied. "Oh well, you can meet them when they get back." Cindy said as she picked up a vase that was smashed.  
  
"I'll get the vacuum." Maryann said.  
  
*******The cleaning went on for about two hours. The two sisters were dressed and ready for the funeral and were almost out the door when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Maryann asked  
  
"Hn. let us in." Hiei ordered.  
  
Maryann opened the door to reveal, Hiei and Kurama. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Koenma sent us to keep a eye on you two. He did not say why?"  
  
"It's because one of them is a traitor." Hiei said, "or they both are."  
  
"What did you say?" Maryann grew angry, and ran at him, he moved out of the way but she managed to drag him to the ground, she was fast too. Kurama sweat dropped and stepped back.  
  
Cindy came to the door, wearing a long silky dress that hugged her perfect form. "What is going on?" Cindy asked and blushed when she saw Kurama at the door. "Kurama? Uh, what brings you here?"  
  
"Apparently you and your sister need to be looked after." He said.  
  
"Ha! That'll teach you," Maryann said as she stood up and smoothed down the wrinkles in her dress.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, "stupid girl."  
  
"Baka." Maryann shot back.  
  
"Okay, enough. We are going to be late for the funeral." Cindy said.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"A funeral, huh?" Natsu thought to himself. "This could come in handy." He said. "My army of soulless humans will be ready in no time." He said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"It's easy Kazuma (I guess, heh heh)." Yukina said, (she had been going to a human school as well as living a human life, for her protection, of course)."If X equals three, then all you have to do is plug it in." she wrote the problem on the piece of paper, "so then it's three squared, plus three times seven." She said.  
  
"Uh-uh." He said not really understanding what it was she was trying to teach him. "I get it." he lied  
  
"Oh, is that why you have that dumb look on your face?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi." Kuwabara yelled. "Sorry about him, Yukina."  
  
"It's okay. Now I want you to show me how to do this problem." He fell over (anime style).  
  
I went on too long because this is the twentieth chappy anniversary. Yay! Okay things will get serious next chappy. And when will Sara and Jenea show up? What does Natsu have planed for the funeral? And will Hiei ever learn to hold his tongue around Maryann?  
  
Star 


	21. The not so FUNeral

Chapter 21  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Funeral~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We are gathered here in memory of Toshiro, a good student and a jewel to society. Sadly he has departed from us. But he is now in heaven with the angels above. Lets us say a prayer for our dearly departed Toshiro." The priest said.  
  
Maryann hugged her shoulders with her hands. "He told me he loved me-" her voice trailed.  
  
"What?" Cindy whispered.  
  
"Yes, and I never said it back to him. I do love him." She said  
  
"What made you stop? You should have told him."  
  
"I couldn't, don't you understand? He is a human and I am a demon. Or should I say was?" Maryann walked off feeling sorry for herself. She found herself sitting underneath another tree.  
  
"Hn. Are you stalking me?" Hiei asked  
  
"Go away!" Maryann said.  
  
"Excuse me? I was here first, you go away." He told her, "Why are you crying now?"  
  
"Like you care?"  
  
"You're right, I don't."  
  
**************** Cindy walked up to Toshiro's casket and said her good-byes. (It wasn't open, I have seen it when the people are all painted, and it's freaky.) Kurama walked up to her and smiled sadly.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" he asked  
  
"Yes. Don't worry about me. I know he is in a better place now." She smiled at him. Kurama put a hand on her shoulder, and it sent a shiver down Cindy's spine. She quickly moved back to the coffin. "I for-forgot to say something to Toshiro." She lied, 'what is wrong with me? I cannot get too close to Kurama.' She thought.  
  
"Stop!" came a scream and all of a sudden people were running away. "Help! Hiei!"  
  
"Kurama?!" Cindy began, he nodded and they ran to find Maryann. She was tied to a tree with a hairdryer pointed at her head. The culprit was wearing a cloak.  
  
"Cindy. Help me!" Maryann pleaded.  
  
"Where is Hiei?" Kurama asked  
  
"Up here Kurama." He said, he was still in his tree only he was fighting another person in a cloak. Hiei was being suffocated by thousands of snakes. "Hn." He tried to get to his bandana, but it was no use he could not get his arms free. At first he drew his sword, he sensed something was there, but then his sword was knocked from his hands and landed in the cold dirt.  
  
"Kurama! I'll get Maryann, you help Hiei." Cindy ordered. He did what he was asked. He ran up to the tree. The cloaked person jumped down to meet him, leaving Hiei and the snakes behind.  
  
"Kurama." She said  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. She let her hood fall. Her short brown hair shook as she laughed. It was Jenea. "I don't think we have met." She said, "my friend may not have been strong enough to kill you, but I will." She walked slowly up to Kurama.  
  
--  
  
"Put down the hairdryer and I might spare you." Cindy paused at how funny that sounded, "what are you gonna do? Dry her hair to death?" She laughed  
  
"I would not say such things, were I you."  
  
"So tell me, why not?"  
  
"This is no ordinary hair dryer. I will introduce you to my favorite toy in the whole universe." The Hairdryer cover up fell off to reveal a purple and black object. It looked like a gun only there was something different about it. "The Makai Heart." She said proudly.  
  
*The Makai Heart and powerful weapon in the Makai, on demons, it has been known to suck out the heart and the soul with it. It has never been tested on humans. *  
  
"The What?" Cindy said to herself  
  
"I has never been tested on humans, care to see if it works?" the girl asked as she pointed it at Cindy and began to walk closer.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Koenma turned on his screen to check on the girls and their escorts. He winced when he saw the Makai Heart. "Oh-no."  
  
"What is it Koenma sir?" the blue ogre asked  
  
"Those girls are in trouble and I am afraid that if Hiei and Kurama get hit with that thing, they will surely die." He said. "How did they get the Makai Heart?" he asked himself. "We need to get Yusuke out there."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
****************  
  
"Back off!" Cindy yelled as the Makai Heart began to glow a dark purple and suck the souls from rocks and trees.  
  
"I will enjoy killing the divine one."  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
--  
  
"Now Kurama, swinging that whip around, won't get you anywhere." Jenea said  
  
"We shall see." he said calmly and looked to Cindy to see if she was okay. "the Makai Heart." He whispered in horror.  
  
"Big mistake, I thought you knew better." Jenea turned into a huge snake and slithered around Kurama's body. "I will kill you now."  
  
--  
  
When Cindy saw Kurama she wished that she could help him. Then she looked up at the tree, where Maryann had once been. She had managed to escape while Cindy was faced with the power of The Makai Heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hold still Hiei." Maryann told him  
  
"Hn." He said, not liking the idea of being helped by the human girl turned demon. She swiftly began pulling off snakes. Hiei was free to get his katana, and that he would. "Hn." He jumped from the tree.  
  
"I'll take that as a thank you." she yelled, "insufferable." She said under her breath.  
  
Dun dun dun what will happen now? Will Cindy ever get the chance to learn to control her powers? Who it the spy/traitor? And dose Hiei have a new secret? I think he does ????  
  
Star 


	22. Join me or kill

Chapter 22  
  
Now that Hiei was free, and he had his katana, he started slashing at anything. Starting with the demon that was holding Kurama. "You will regret what you have done to me." He sliced at the snake and she let go. She took ten steps backing after she reverted back to her human form.  
  
"It appears that we are out numbered." Jenea said to the other girl, the snake-girl could sense new energies approaching. She looked behind her to find two boys with glowing arms.  
  
"Sorry we're late for the party." Yusuke said, "ooo, a freaky snake girl and someone with a new toy."  
  
"Toy?!" the baddy with the Makai Heart exclaimed. "This is not toy, you stupid human."  
  
"Stupid human? I resent that." Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
"I was just about to test this weapon on that girl there." The baddy pointed toward Cindy, who could not turn into her demon form for some reason.  
  
"I will not let you kill my sister." Maryann told her  
  
"She would have killed you all anyway." The baddy said "she cannot control her powers, so it is only a matter of time before she kills everyone or even the worlds." She said "I will end her life now and you can go on with your meaningless lives."  
  
"Hn." Hiei was right behind the baddy now.  
  
"Not so fast, Hiei." She did not even turn to see him. "Don't make me kill her." She pointed the gun toward Maryann.  
  
"What makes you think I care for that stupid girl." He said and when he did Maryann's heart felt hurt for some reason. "Kill her," he said  
  
"Screw this crap. Jenea we are leaving." The demon uncloaked her. 'Sara?' Cindy thought. And the gun's ray came at her and Cindy felt the world go black.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Few hours later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hoshiko groaned as her eyes opened. 'Why am I in my demon form? The moon is not out.' She thought and looked around and saw a dark forest. and felt restraints on her writs and ankles, 'what the? What happened to me?' She gasps, 'the battle at the funeral.'  
  
"I see you are awake my divine goddess." Natsu said, coming into the light so you can see him. He has green hair with yellow streaks that look like lightening. "I would untie you but you would run away." He said in a sad voice  
  
"Natsu? I have no reason to stay." She said  
  
"Oh but you do." He said and stood right above her, his face looking down at her. "If you want your friends to live, if you want your teammates to live."  
  
"What are you going to do to them? "  
  
"Nothing if you do as you are told." He said, "Listen carefully, for the past few weeks I have been controlling you, you have told me all there is to know about the Urameshi team."  
  
"I'm the traitor? How? I would never?"  
  
"Did you not know? I am a dream wanderer. I can get into the minds of sad and lonely people, like you. You might be wondering why I am telling you this." he paused, "I want you to freely give me the information I need."  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"As I said, if you want your friends to live you will. I could go into your dreams again, but they are going to discover me sooner or later then I will not be able to get to you."  
  
"You cannot hurt my friends, they are too strong." Hoshiko said.  
  
"Oh I can hurt them in many other ways." He paused, "Kurama, for instance would be so heartbroken if he found out that, his dear mother was killed by......... you."  
  
"I would never kill anyone's mother, least of all his."  
  
"Oh really?" he cocked on eyebrow, "and your parents, your mother?" he said, Hoshiko shut her eyes, hoping she would be able to block him out. "I had control of you from the beginning, the day your demon mother tried to save you. She had no idea that I had taken you. Then on your sixteenth birthday I wanted to test your powers. "  
  
"You? Killed them. You made my real mother give me up?" she yelled and her eyes turned white, "you **uking bastard."  
  
"Temper temper." Natsu said, "Will you do as I say? Or do I have to make you kill another helpless soul?" he asked, knowing that he could make her do things, she had no choice but to except.  
  
"I will find a way to stop you," she said. "I do not wish to harm the innocent." She said and started to cry. The restrains were lifted as Natsu dissipated/.  
  
%%%%%%Hiei, Maryann, and Kurama are in one part of the graveyard, Yusuke and Kuwabara in another. %%%%%%  
  
"We looked all over the graveyard, Kurama. She is not here." Hiei said, feeling bad for his friend. "See what human emotions can do to you?" Maryann pushed past Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, perhaps it'd be wise if you spoke with Maryann. " Kurama said, "You can't hide it from me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked, 'are you saying that I have feelings for that—that stupid girl? You could not be farther from the truth.'  
  
'What is wrong with loving some one?' Kurama asked with his mind, 'you love Yukina don't you?'  
  
"That is different.' He shot back  
  
"How so?" Kurama said out loud.  
  
"Hn." He vanishes in a flash.  
  
@}-^---@}-^---@}-^---@}-^---@}-^---@}-^---@}-^---@}-^---  
  
"Where are you, Cindy?" Kurama asks himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is wrong with you, stupid girl?" Hiei asks as he finds Machiko and sits next to her (she changed because she was so mad. It just happened)  
  
"That all you have to say?" She paused. "I hate you." She slapped him  
  
"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek. "stup—"  
  
"---id girl. So you want me dead? You don't care if I die?"  
  
"Why should I?" he said  
  
"Don't give me that?" she said. "Fine, I'll say it. Is it so hard for you to care for someone? Have you ever done something, be it good or evil, for someone you really cared about? I don't think you have." She was mad now, you are probably incapable of caring."  
  
He was glowing red with anger. "You have no idea? Don't judge me. You have no idea what I have been though." He paused, "By the way, it was only a bluff. I did not want her to kill you. " He said. (Did Hiei just admit that he did not want Machiko to die?)  
  
$$$$$$$Rewind$$$$$$$  
  
"I did not want her to kill you. "  
  
$$$$$$$$$ OMG he did$$$$$$  
  
(Heh heh back to the story, do you like stories with short or long chapters? This one is long, which do you like?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei. I should not have said that." She said and fell onto his chest and began to cry over the loss of her friend and sister. At first Hiei did not know what to do with his hands, hugs were a new thing. He then put his arms around her and pulled her closer, he liked it. ***Shh secretly***  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Guys, come quick!" Kuwabara yelled and everyone was by his side in no time.  
  
"What is it?" Yusuke asked  
  
"I sense a strong, yet fading energy, coming from over there." He pointed to a bush.  
  
Kurama cautiously walked over and sees Hoshiko (demon form). "Hoshiko." He said as her eyes slid open  
  
"Kurama? No! don't." she said. Hoshiko tried to stand up but failed to do so, and blacked out as soon as she felt his strong arms pick her up.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"The plan is in motion." Natsu said.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!! What will become of Hoshiko? How can see tell the others the truth without Natsu finding out? What will Kurama think of the whole thing?  
  
Star 


	23. One night, Four PeopleDemons

Chapter 23  
  
*********************@}-^---  
  
After she had fainted, Cindy was brought to Her house and placed in her bed. Yusuke, Kayko and Kuwabara went back to their homes, Hiei had disappeared and Maryann went looking for him, it seemed to her that he was the only one who would listen to her. To make her feel heard. Kurama had volunteered to watch over Cindy. It had only been a few hours. She Cindy slept in her bed Kurama was downstairs watching TV. He would, on occasion, check on her.  
  
"What happened?" Cindy gowned. "I'm in my room? Why?" she asked herself. See looked outside to see a croissant moon. "What is that?" She heard something. She pulled off the covers and slid out of bed, she wobbled when she started to walk but got the hang of it after the first steps.  
  
She walked down to the living room. Kurama was watching some kind of movie. Cindy snuck up behind him, "What are we watching?"  
  
"Cindy! Your up." He said and she sat next to him. "I'm just watching whatever's on." he said. He flipped to the guide, and she saw it.  
  
"Oh I love that movie." Cindy butted in when she saw Rush Hour 2. "My dad and I loved........." She paused. Kurama say this and tried to change the subject.  
  
"I like the first one better," he smiled.  
  
"I think they are both good, I treat them as two separate movies."  
  
"You have to pick one."  
  
"Oh I do? Then I pick the second one." Cindy said  
  
"Why is that?" Kurama asked as he filliped to the HBO channel where RH2 was playing.  
  
"Because you picked the first one." She said teasingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Machiko was looking for Hiei at the temple of Koenma. She started with knocking on his door, no answer, and then she remembered the tree. It was night and the she was under the same croissant moon. When she reached the tree she called out for him, "Hiei?"  
  
"What do you want Stupid girl?" he said  
  
"You stupid boy." She shot back and he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"What do you want woman?"  
  
"So it's woman now, I see." Machiko said in a silly tone. "I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Why?" he asked, "what is it?"  
  
"I just, I don't know. I gave it some thought and I was wrong to judge you. Well you did not exactly give me anything to work on."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he knew, he just wanted her to get to the point.  
  
'I was only wondering who it was you cared for?' she though about asking, "oh, I am talking about that little argument we had earlier."  
  
"You can ask me." He said.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, 'oops, he can read minds." She remembered. "Who is it that you care for?"  
  
"My sister." He said, he pulled off his bandana, "see this?" he pointed to his third eye. "I got it so that I could watch over her," he said.  
  
"Where is your sister now?" Machiko sat down and Hiei followed.  
  
"You know her as Yukina." He said.  
  
"Aw, she must be proud of you." Machiko said  
  
"No, she would not be if she found out who I was." He said and replaced the bandana.  
  
"You mean, you did not tell her?" She looked straight at him, "you know I have a sister too, and of I knew she was out there somewhere, I would want to know her, if she was looking for me, I would surely tell her." Machiko said, "no matter what your crimes are, your family will always be there for you."  
  
"I can't tell her who I am. She is too innocent to hear it," he said and stood up, he was about the jump back into the tree.  
  
"Wait Hiei. Was it something I said?" her eyes pleading with his to stay "I don't want to be alone." She said, he came back and walked closer to her. Their faces were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "I don't like being alone." She whispered.  
  
"I don't like it either." He said. 'What am I doing? Damn Kurama, damn Ningens and their emotions.' He thought as her lips brushed his, Hiei felt a shiver go up his spine. His arms went around her as she tried to pull away, thinking she should not have tried to kiss him.  
  
"Hiei?" she whispered in surprise. She was cut off when she felt him kiss her hard on the mouth.  
  
************************ *Don't let this robe fool you, it's the only color they had left* Carter said to Ricky Tan, in the movie. Carter was wearing a purple robe (if you have seen the movie you'll know. If you have not, then you have to see it, it's Kewl)  
  
"I love that part." Cindy said sliding to the edge of the couch, she was laughing so hard that she fell off, dragging Kurama with her. Kurama fell on top of her, Cindy Paused and stopped laughing. "Heh heh, gravity works." She said.  
  
"Indeed." Kurama said and he pushed himself up and offered Cindy a hand.  
  
"Thanks." Cindy blushed and took he hand. 'No, stop. You cannot fall in love with him. He is too nice. I could not hurt him.' Cindy remembered what Natsu had told her, 'I will not harm Kurama's mother. "I'm going to bed now, there are other rooms if you want to sleep in one." She added and went to her room.  
  
"Cindy?" He asked in a serious tone, "Where did you go when the gun was shot at you? Why did they let you go?" he asked  
  
Cindy shut her eyes in pain and she turned around to face him. "I got scared. When I screamed a blast of energy came from me and they were killed. I walked away. I found myself in a forest, then I found you guys." She lied. She did not like lying to him. She continued to her room before her could interrupt her.  
  
'What is she hiding?' the thought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I could have so much fun with this." Natsu said  
  
What is he planning now? Hiei and Machiko sitting in a tree... under a tree... K.I.S.S.I.N.G... * sings*  
  
Star 


	24. The big plan

Chapter 24  
  
********************  
Cindy woke up an hour after falling asleep because she felt the urge to go out on her balcony. The moon in its silver radiance was shining brightly. What would she do to Kurama if she told him the truth? He would never speak to her. Then Natsu would make her kill again. Cindy hated the idea. But if she kept the truth from the team they would be hurt and the three worlds would be in danger.  
  
All of a sudden Cindy's charm started to glow and she transformed into Hoshiko. "I have to tell him. Then he could at least stop me from hurting his mother. Yes, if I tell him then..."  
  
'Then he will hate you.' a dark voice said  
  
'Natsu?'  
  
"It its I.' Natsu said. 'He will never forgive you. And the others would surely hate you.' Natsu said. 'But by all means tell them. You were bad from the start.' Natsu laughed and was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Machiko and Hiei were sitting underneath the tree in the moonlight. Machiko felt weird and alone. "What is it?" She asked Hiei as he turned away from her.  
  
"These Human emotions are taking over. I have become soft." He said  
  
"No, I think you are perfect."  
  
"Hn. That's a stupid ningen girl thing to say." He said and stood up. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know who I am?" he asked  
  
"Yes. And I don't care about what you have done in the past." She yelled. "At least you are trying to fix It." she commended him, "And I think you would rather like or at least tolerate the humans if you just gave them a chance." She yelled back and stood up with her arms down at her side and her fists clenched in anger. "You Stupid moron!" he came up next to her.  
  
"I would not say such things, stupid girl." He said angrily. Her hands came up to feel his face. She slid her hands down his chest and stopped at his heart. Then she laid her head on it to here its beating.  
  
"there is hope for you. There is a light in the darkness. Let me be your light." She said, "I love you, faults and all." She paused and thought, " And your sister would love you no matter what." She added.  
  
'Love?' Hiei thought in perplexity as he held Machiko close. 'I love you too.' He said in consideration, he could not tell her out loud, although he wanted to. "Hn," Was all he said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Knock knock... "Who is there?" Yusuke asked. "It's three in the morning." He opened the door. "Kayko?" He was shocked. "What is it? Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, Yusuke, Kuwabara is sick." She said, "or something."  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"Yukina called me." She tugged on him. He put on some cloths quickly and followed her to Koenma's temple. "Come on." Kayko pulled.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Master, this is your best plan yet." The blue minion hissed.  
  
"Yes, they will all die at her hands and she will have no choice but to help me gain the power I seek." Natsu laughed.  
  
*********************  
  
"No!" Hoshiko screamed. Kurama burst through the door, and calmly walked over to her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked and went up to hold her, but she pushed him off. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, but there is something I have to tell you." She said only to be interrupted but the communication mirror in Kurama's pocket.  
  
"Kurama! You need to get up here, Kuwabara knows who the traitor is." Yusuke said and signed off.  
  
"Well you heard him, lets go." Kurama said 


	25. I have fallen in love

Chapter 25  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"So Kuwabara? You know who the traitor is?" Yusuke stated.  
  
"Yeah, I got this strange feeling last night in my dream." He said  
  
"Please elucidate, Kuwabara?" Kurama edged on.  
  
"Well I'm walking through a bizarre forest and at the end I see a form, a girl, I get a bad feeling form her. Then I start walking again and she that this form is talking to Natsu." Kuwabara said. "I walked a little bit further and I see a graveyard." Kuwabara stopped.  
  
"Get on with it." Hiei ordered.  
  
"We are all names on a headstone." He ended.  
  
"Wait? You woke me up from my beauty sleep because you had a bad dream?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
As everyone started to turn from the room, disappointedly, Kuwabara yelled. "Wait! It was not just a dream, I felt something weird okay." He tried to say but they were all gone, all but Yukina that is. "Man." Kuwabara said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma, I believe you." She said innocently.  
  
"Really?" he asked and she nodded. "Heh heh, don't worry baby, I'll protect you." he said.  
  
**************  
  
"All that for a dream?" Kurama asked himself out loud as he walked Hoshiko home.  
  
"I don't know. Dreams sometimes are premonitions of what is to come. " She said. 'I need to run away, I won't end up killing you guys.' She thought.  
  
"I suppose" Kurama said, "for now we need to deal with the matter at hand." He stopped at her door and looked into Hoshiko's eyes. "You had something to tell me earlier?"  
  
"Umm, yes... I needed to tell you that... I'm not a safe person to be around, I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want you to stay here with me anymore. You are all better off without me."  
  
"No," he said and grabbed her arms, pinning her to the front door. "I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Oh, Kurama." She looked away so she would not have to look into his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" tears started to stream down her face.  
  
"We all need you to save us, you and your extraordinary power, which we have yet to discover, but I will be here to help you," he said and let her go. "Just get some sleep."  
  
Hoshiko went to her room but she did not sleep, she packed her bags instead. 'I'll go to me secret place and figure out what to do there.'  
  
'You think that is wise?' Natsu's voice popped into her head. 'I can find you, wherever you go.'  
  
'Leave me alone!' Hoshiko said. 'They will not have me anymore so you have won. What more do you want?'  
  
'Aw, you poor girl do you not know what your power is?' he asked. 'The way to gain your ultimate power?'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?'  
  
'I require your life blood.' He said and was gone. Hoshiko was worried. "Kurama! I have to tell you something very important." She said out loud, but no answer came. "Kurama?" She stepped from her room with her bag in hand. She looked everywhere for him, but he was gone. "Where are you?" she whispered. "She closed her eyes and tried to listen for him, to see him. Her powers were very accurate when I came to finding someone. "There he is." She envisioned a clearing with a lone swing set and a clear black top. (A b ball court.) "How did he find that spot?" she thought. That was her thinking spot it was a place where she could be alone.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I have had enough of this." Natsu said, "We need to get those stupid detectives away from that girl."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" the blue minion hissed.  
  
"We need a demon, a weak one, to lure the Urameshi team to one spot." Natsu said, 'she will get rid of them for us." He laughed.  
  
************@^--------  
  
Kurama was twirling the rose whip around and practicing again. Hoshiko was lost in his beauty, his perfect form, and his faultless dance of death. She was hiding behind a bush watching every step." Oh, Kurama." Cindy whispered and closed her eyes to think. When she opened them again he was gone. "Kurama?"  
  
"You should really stop spying on me." he joked. He was behind her he was in his demon form as well. His silver hair and gold eyes make Hoshiko's heart beat faster.  
  
"Oh, god!" she held a hand to her heart as she stood up. "Kill me why don't you." she said and felt Kurama's tail wrap around her waist. "What are you doing?" she asked him as he pulled her closer.  
  
"What are you doing out here? I told you to get some sleep." He said inching his face closer. "It's not safe out here," he said.  
  
"Listen you, don't tell me what to do." Hoshiko protested and felt his lips brush past her lips and to her cheek then to her ear. She flinched.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said. His lips felt soft against her ear and Hoshiko took in a deep breath.  
  
"Kurama. I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered.  
  
"Don't leave." He said  
  
"What?" she said  
  
"I know that your are planning to leave. Don't leave and I shall not be hurt." He said  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked him.  
  
"I have fallen in love with you." he said in her ear and brushed his lips past her lips once more. Hoshiko began to cry as his lips caressed hers.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Hmm?" He purred.  
  
"Why did you have to be so wonderful?" Hoshiko said and started to kiss him back, she ran her fingers though his hair and heard him purr louder. She giggled against his warm lips.  
  
It was at that moment that a huge demon ran into them and it grabbed Hoshiko. "Get the others over here or she will die." Said the demon.  
  
Oh no, Kurama loves Hoshiko, but how can she love him with her secret, yet involuntary, alliance with Natsu? And what dose he have up his sleeves this time? The story is drawing to a close.  
  
Star 


	26. nameless demon, deadly news

Chapter 26  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
With the communication mirror, Kurama called for Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Machiko. They wasted no time getting over to Hoshiko's Secret spot. Kurama had his Rose Whip at the ready.  
  
"Kurama, no, forget about me." Hoshiko said. "I will only hurt you. Just go..."  
  
"Shut up girly." Said the Demon as he threw her onto the ground and tied her there with a spell. The fall was so ruthless that it caused Hoshiko to black out.  
  
"What is your name?" Yoko Kurama asked politely, " so that I may know what name to write on your tombstone." He said calmly and his ears twitched, "Ah, Hiei, where are the others?"  
  
"Right here." Yusuke answered for him as he came from behind a tree. "Who's this then?" Yusuke asked and saw the fallen Hoshiko. "Is she?" He started  
  
"No. She past out." Kurama said. "Okay we are all here." He said turning his attention to the demon. "What do you want?"  
  
"Forget asking him what he wants, let's just kill him." Hiei said and jumped from the tree, katana in hand.  
  
"Wake up girl." Said the demon to Hoshiko. His hands made a lifting motion and Hoshiko's body followed. Her eyes shot open and they were glowing a ghostly white color.  
  
'What is he up to?' Kurama thought.  
  
'That's what I'd like to know' Hiei answered.  
  
"Show your "friends" who you really are." The demon said and with a flick of his hands Hoshiko was upright and walking toward the group of boys and one girl.  
  
Hoshiko was in a dream world in her head and she had no idea that she was about to kill her only friends. "Moon dust star dancer!" she yelled. The team only watched, they knew that Hoshiko would not hurt them but little did they know. After Hoshiko said the worlds three times the moon appeared and moon dust began to shower her making her spirit energy increase. Then she began to dance, spinning and twirling, leaping and jumping.  
  
"Ah! What is she doing?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I think we might want to get out of the way." Yusuke said but it was too late. A while flame engulfed all of them. The demon was destroyed by the powerful outburst.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Botan!" Koenma yelled frantically in his teenage form. "Botan!"  
  
She came crashing through the door, "What is it Koenma sir?"  
  
"Please sit." She said solemnly. She did was she was told, although hesitantly. "Try not to be too upset when I tell you this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yukina?" Kayko asked, "have you seen Yusuke?" she asked walking to her in the hall (Koenma's Temple)  
  
"No, and I can't find Kazuma either. " She looked down at her hands. "It's like I can't feel him, he and I are linked somehow but now I feel empty." She said.  
  
"I know I have a bad feeling, as if Yusuke is hurt." It was at the moment that Botan came funning past in tears. "Botan?" Kayko and Yukina ran after her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ha! That was too easy." Natsu said. "The glorious end of the Urameshi team." He began to celebrate. "Now bring me that girl." He said to the Blue minion.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Let me go!" Hoshiko yelled and she was dragged into the throne room of Natsu. "Kurama and the others will be here any moment to stop you.  
  
"I doubt that." Natsu said. "You don't remember do you?" He asked Hoshiko.  
  
"What do you mean?" The blue minion shoved Hoshiko into a chair and tied her there. Her bonds were so tight that they were starting to cut her soft skin.  
  
"Watch." Natsu clapped and a gold-framed screen appeared. "This is what you can do." He said, "Enjoy, for this is the last movie you are going to see."  
  
@@@@@@@@ Botan needed to get out of the palace, she told Yukina and Kayko what had happened at Yusuke's house.  
  
"What?" Kayko fainted and Botan caught her  
  
Yukina was crying hysterically, "Kazuma is dead?" she asked as thousands of gems fell to the ground. Yukina's eyes began to glow a pale blue color and the room began to freeze. "Who did it?"  
  
"Koenma did not tell me." Botan started to cry as well. "I wish they were still here." She said, "they were more than just a project but they were my brothers." She said.  
  
Dude! Did the Urameshi team really meet the end? What will the girls do when they find out who was behind the deaths of our favorite heroes? Will Hoshiko remember? Things don't look good for the three worlds either. Bum bum bum.  
  
Star 


	27. Cold as ice

Chapter 27  
  
Five cloaked strangers made their way to Yusuke's House. The whole block was frozen over and cold.  
  
"What the hell is going on? It's June, why is it so cold?" One of them asked.  
  
"Yukina must be troubled by something? When we find her we'll find out." Another answered and the five of them continued to walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I remember the first time I met Kazuma, that's when I felt my connection with him. And when I told him I was looking for my brother he told me, he would help me find him. He was still looking before—"Yukina started to cry.  
  
"Oh, Yukina, don't cry." Botan said. "I guess now would be (can't say a good time cuz it's not) a time to tell you who your brother is." She started.  
  
"What? You know who he is?" Yukina stopped crying, "Why didn't you tell me before? I thought we were friends."  
  
"We are, but he made me promise not to tell you." Botan stopped. "If I tell you, you'll just cry."  
  
"Why?" Yukina looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
Botan shifted, still holding Kayko in her arms. She was about to tell Yukina who it was when the cloaked beings burst.........  
  
************************  
  
Through the door came Natsu. He was holding a long silver sword. Hoshiko was strapped down to a cold table under a skylight. Natsu walked up to her. "Tomorrow when to moon is full," he pointed, with his sword, at the three-quarter moon," you will die." He said and slid the sword across her arm softly so as not to draw blood. "Your powers are stronger then."  
  
"Just kill me now." Hoshiko said in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh are you still upset that you killed your friends? Kurama?" he asked. She winced in pain at the sound of his name. "I see. You could not have been with him anyway. Kurama would have killed you if you did not kill him, for you see he knew you were the traitor." Natsu lied only to cause her more pain. "Ta ta for now, My Divine One." With that he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Botan as she stood between her friends and the strangers.  
  
"Botan? What are you doing here?" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Yusuke?" Botan was shocked.  
  
"Who else would I be?" he paused, "what happened to Kayko?" he asked as he picked her up.  
  
"But—but you are dead? And so does that mean?" Before she could finish, the others: Kurama, Hiei, Machiko, and Kuwabara exposed themselves.  
  
"Yukina, were you crying?" Kuwabara ran up and embraced her.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma? I thought you were dead? I love you," she said and Kuwabara blinked in surprise.  
  
"You do?" he asked in confusion. She nodded and smiled her innocent smile. "I love you too." He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh, Botan knows who my brother is. She was about to tell me before you came bursting in." Everyone looked at Botan.  
  
"Oh, would you look at the time. Heh heh, Koenma needs to know that you are all alive." She said and was gone.  
  
"Why won't she tell me? I really want to find this missing part of me." She was growing upset. Hiei took a step back when he heard this. 'This is causing her more pain. Maybe Machiko is right?' he thought.  
  
%%%%%% On the other side of the room. %%%%%%%%  
  
"Kayko. Wake up." Yusuke shook her lightly.  
  
"Yu-Yusuke?" she asked as she opened her eyes. When she saw him she kissed him hard on the mouth. "Don't ever die on me again." she yelled.  
  
"I promise." He said.  
  
"Wait? What happened?" Kayko asked.  
  
"Let us get back to Koenma first, all will be explained in dew time." Kurama said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sorry so short. There is a carnival I have to get to. What do you think so far? Do you think this fic is too long? Oh ......... will someone rescue Hoshiko before Natsu can get her powers? Will Hiei tell Yukina who he is? What about Hoshiko's (Cindy's) friends?  
  
Star. 


	28. A Dreamy Meeting

Chapter 28  
  
After Koenma explained the story to the girls they were in a panic, how could Hoshiko do that to them? Take away the lives of the guys they loved so much.  
  
Once again the girls, Kayko, Yukina, and Botan were left behind as the guys went on their next mission.  
  
"Yusuke, you must bring back Hoshiko and stop Natsu before he gains access to that girl's powers. They are extremely powerful I am afraid that if Natsu succeeds, not even you will be strong enough to stop him." Koenma explain before the group departed to search for the kidnapped girl.  
  
After a whole day of looking, they gave in for the day. Kurama was the one must distressed by the girl's sudden disappearance. That night he had a dream....  
  
^^ Dream ^^  
  
"Kurama? Kurama help me." Said an angelic voice.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Kurama asked  
  
"If I tell you he will know. He will not stop. Kurama I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you? Show your self." He ordered  
  
She stepped into the light. Kurama saw her clear as day. "Hoshiko." He let the name linger on his tongue. "Where are we?" Kurama asked, looking around at a world of black trees and grass. The sky was white but the clouds were also black.  
  
"We are in the land between dreams." Hoshiko said. "I cannot stay long." She turned to leave but Kurama grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't." he said, "What is it that you wish of me?" he asked as he took a step closer.  
  
"Don't come near me." She warned and he took another step.  
  
"Why? What is going on with you?" He asked, "tell me where to find you?" he was now before her and he reached out his hand to touch her face. Her teary eyes looked up at him with sorrow and sadness. She felt so real and he could feel her tremble at his touch. "Please?"  
  
She ripped away from him. "I will show you. You must hurry, please Kurama." She said and Natsu's palace appeared behind Hoshiko. "There I have shown you. Kurama, it might be too late for me, but if you could apologize to everyone for me..." He saw a tear leave her eye so he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't..."  
  
"Shh. I forgive you. And I will save you." He said  
  
"I must go." She disappeared.  
  
^^End dream^^  
  
"I know where she is!" Kurama yelled.  
  
After calling Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, Kurama and the others made their way to his room. (Sorry there are no fight scenes cuz I want to save it all for the last dude, but there will be booby traps)  
  
Well I think the next chappy will be the last unless you would not mind me writing another one. Will Kurama and the others make it to Hoshiko in time? Will they need a woman's touch? Hint Hint.  
  
Star 


	29. The Last day

Chapter 29  
  
The Urameshi team was on its final mile in making it to Natsu's Palace to save Hoshiko. How would things be for her now? They could not longer trust her but nevertheless they had to stop Natsu from taking her powers for his own sick use. Kurama was taking this harder than the others, although he did not show it. But Hiei knew, they all knew him well enough to see that he was in love and still in shock with the fact that Hoshiko had betrayed him, them. He was still determined to save her, to find out why.  
  
"There they are!" came a familiar voice. The team turned with annoyance not that Botan was bothersome only that they told them to stay behind.  
  
****An hour earlier****  
  
"Why can't we come?" Botan asked with a pout.  
  
"It is safer if you just stay here with the others." Yusuke said.  
  
"You guys might need our help. Or is it because we are girls?" Kayko asked slyly  
  
"That is absurd Machiko is a girl." Kurama said, "If you would please stay here, for your safety." He said  
  
"Alright, fine." Botan said as they left. She was crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
***An Hour and some later***  
  
"Ha, we found you." Botan said catching up with them, Kayko and Yukina not far behind.  
  
"We told you to stay behind." Hiei said in his warning tone.  
  
"Heh, um well, you guys will need our help. Call it woman's intuition." She said.  
  
"It's late and I'm tired so lets discuss this in the morning." Yusuke said as he took a spot on the leafy ground.  
  
Kayko and Yusuke were entwined in each other's arms. Kuwabara slept alone for Yukina had gone off to think. Botan was sleeping on her ore in the air. Kurama was leaning up against a tree to keep watch. Hiei and Machiko were standing in a tree that grew right about where Yukina decided to sit.  
  
"You could tell her now." Machiko pressed.  
  
"Why do you push me, woman?" Hiei said, faking his annoyance at the statement.  
  
"If you not do it now you could lose her. I lost my sister and I would give anything to wish it were not so." She said, "Either way, look at her," he did, "something distresses her."  
  
With out a word he jumped from the tree and sat next to her.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, you scared me." She said, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Oh, n-nothing. I wanted to ask you the same thing." He lied only looking for the right time to tell her.  
  
"Me? Well I've decided to stop looking for my brother because I will never find him. I only wish I knew what he was like? If he remembers me." She said, "Sounds silly doesn't it?"  
  
"No!" he said desperately then cleared his throat. "I mean I'm sure he remembers you." Trying to sound as reassuring as he could.  
  
"I cannot go on with this lie." She said abruptly. "If your sister were looking for you, would you tell her? Knowing that it may bring her happiness?" she asked and slid closer to him as if studying him for the first time.  
  
Did she know? "What do you mean?" he tried playing dumb.  
  
"Hiei." She looked at him, "why couldn't you tell me?" she asked sadly.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked  
  
"Well it did not click until this morning. I have always felt a faint presents watching over me, and whenever you are near me I can feel it. Somehow I did not notice. I know that you are my brother and I know that you have been looking out for me." She looked down at her cold hands. "Thank you."  
  
Hiei did not know what to say, what to do. He was lost. He snapped out of his trance when he felt her hug him. He hugged her back, oh how he had secretly longed to hug her.  
  
"You don't have to be alone anymore." She whispered. "Now I will watch over you."  
  
"Yukina. Thank you," he whispered back,  
  
"I have found you." she said and let him go, "it is getting late and I think we should all get some sleep." She got up and went to sleep in Kuwabara's arms. Hiei found Machiko asleep in the tree so he went to speak with Kurama.  
  
"So you told her." Kurama let out his usual smile.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well I'm happy for you," he said.  
  
"You still love that traitor, don't you?" Hiei asked out of the blue.  
  
"I--do not know." He looked down. "I don't think it was her fault."  
  
"Get some sleep. We shall find out tomorrow. I'll take over watch." He said.  
  
****************************  
"The moon will be full tonight, my divine one." Natsu said. "Why don't we get started now?" He said  
  
"What?! No." Hoshiko yelled, "the moon is not out yet." She said  
  
"They will not save you. Buying time will not save you." he told her, " and as for the moon part, as long as the last drop of blood comes out while the moon is out that will be enough. Thus giving you time to ponder about the afterlife." He laughed and pulled out his knife.  
  
"Kurama." She whispered.  
  
"Oh dear, he will never save you. they do not know where we are." Little did he know that Hoshiko had contacted Kurama the night before. Would he make it in time to save her? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the knife plunge into her arm.  
  
"This will be very slow and painful. First I will cut your arms and legs, then your hands and every inch of you (not there. For you nasty people) until I have every ounce of your blood, I shall end by stabbing you in the heart." He pressed the knife harder, filled with the lust for killing her.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
He let out a gasp of pain. "Kurama? What is it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He is hurting her," he said  
  
"What? You mean to say you can fell her pain?" Kayko asked as they were all packing for the day ahead. Kurama nodded.  
  
'We are wasting time here.' Hiei thought.  
  
'I agree.' Kurama replied. And turned to Botan. "I want you and the others to stay here." His green eyes pleaded.  
  
"Alright Kurama." But of you need us just use the communication mirror, okay?"  
  
"I will." Thank you," he said.  
  
"Machiko." Hiei turned to her. "I want you to watch over them." He said, "and yourself." She smiled and nodded.  
  
After all was said and done the Urameshi team set off to find the castle, Kurama used the sense of pain to find her, and it was getting worse by the moment, I will save her, he vowed.  
  
*****************  
  
"Please stop." Hoshiko begged admitting she was weak only because she had nothing to believe in, for even if Kurama came to save her it would only be because of the mission.  
  
"No. You fail to see the beauty of my plan."  
  
"Killing innocent people is not beautiful. You sick bastard!" she spat at him.  
  
"Big mistake." He said and placed the knife gently over her left arm, pierced he skin softly, making her cringe, and very slowly pulled the knife down her arm. The crimson blood trickled down into buckets on the ground beneath her. She passed out from the pain, it had only been and hour and the day had just begun.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"This is where he is." Kurama said as the group stopped at the entrance of an ordinary cave. Making it through the land of lost souls was easy for them, for they were all pure of heart and were willing to do whatever it took to save the three worlds.  
  
"Oh, what a nice evil fortress." Yusuke said sarcastically. "Honey I'm home!'" he yelled and his voice echoed through the cave.  
  
"This is no time to play around." Kuwabara said, trying to be noble once more. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait!" Kurama said. "Notice how the entrance is unguarded? Why do you think that is?" he asked, "This place must have an abundance of death traps. We mustn't be too hasty." He said.  
  
"Kurama is right I can feel a strong and powerful being waiting for us." Hiei added  
  
"Well lets go." Yusuke said and with that said they entered.  
  
The first room was a four-wall death trap that was covered with statues. There was a statue at every corner and one pedestal in the center of the room. "What is this?" Kuwabara asked himself.  
  
Kurama stepped up to the center pedestal and read the writing that was etched all the way across. It read:  
  
--To get to the one you adore  
One must take the parts of four  
To make one more  
The fifth statue will show you the door. —  
  
"What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked when it was read aloud.  
  
Kurama pushed the question aside and went to the corner to his left and examined a statue of a dog. He felt it with his hands, looking for a catch. He found one, he pulled off the head of the statue and in the center was a blood red gem, which was curved at looked like an upside-down J.  
  
Seeing this, the others picked the other corners and when all the pieces were collected. Kurama placed them down on the pedestal and began to arrange the shapes. In the end the center statue was a blood red heart with a pure white star in the center. The star began to glow and in front of them a door appeared with the same glowing star in the center. "Lets move ahead." Kurama said.  
  
The next room was a long hall of some sort. Kuwabara was not looking and a spike came out from the ground, luckily Hiei say it fast enough to pull him out of the way. "Next time I will not save you." he said which was a lie because he had promised Yukina that he would protect the clumsy fool.  
  
"Well, okay watch out for spikes." Yusuke said," is that all?" he asked and picked up a rock and threw it. Hoping to reveal where all the spikes were, but not only did he do that, but he triggered the real traps. About twenty swinging scythes were swinging right and left. And fire began bursting from the celing every five seconds. They would have to time their trip and they had to be swift to get to the next door.  
  
"Okay. Spoke too soon." Yusuke swallowed.  
  
*******************  
  
The hours past and the moon was about to show its self. Hoshiko was awake once more. She was covered in her own blood and wishing for death. She had not given up hope that Kurama would save her. But that thought diminished along with the time she had left.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They had survived a boiling lake of rising lava, a collapsing wall, a river of snakes, and a room of liquid darkness. The team was exhausted. Kuwabara was scratched and panting hard. Yusuke was tired of walking, Hiei and Kurama though tough, also were beaten and bloodied. But they had to go on.  
  
**************************  
  
"What will you do now? The moon will show it's self in only moments." Natsu's smile twisted. He then pulled out a sword that was made of pure gold and was dressed in gems of many colors. He held it above her heart prepared to make the final blow.  
  
"Stop, Natsu." Kurama's voice filled the air.  
  
"Ku--rama." Hoshiko said when she saw him.  
  
"What! How did you get here?" Natsu asked  
  
"Your traps were of no help to you." Hiei said, "the only this you accomplished was angering me so I can't promise you a quick death."  
  
"I see." he said and plunged the knife into Hoshiko. He had spilled all of her blood. Her spirit was seeping into him. "I shall be all powerful." He laughed  
  
"No! Hoshiko." Kurama was angry with himself for not being able to save Hoshiko and he was mad at Natsu for what he had done. "Rose Whip." He said in he demon form. "Rose whiplash!" he said but Natsu knocked it out of the way.  
  
"We have to work together on this one." He said.  
  
"Right." Kuwabara said, "Sword get longer!" and lassoed Natsu, Kurama used his Rose Whip to hold him as well. Hiei used his Dragon of the darkness flame (which he had somehow mastered) along with Yusuke and his Spirit wave.  
  
Natsu had no chance to survive, since all the pain and suffering Natsu had caused was pulling into the one monstrous attack by the Urameshi team. He was reduced to nothing but ash.  
  
It was over finally. Hoshiko's soul was free to move on. Kurama was heart broken. The team seemed to notice and wanted to give him a few moments with her.  
  
"Why didn't I save you in time? If I only you knew how I feel, how much I need you here with me. I am sorry." He said, "it must have been hard for you to endure such pain and never be free of the voice in your head, I was too late to save you." and traced her cold blue lips with his soft fingers. Then he picked her up and carried her off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime had passed and everyone was bathing in their time off. Hiei spent days catching up with his sister. But when Yukina was hanging around with Kuwabara, Hiei was with Machiko. The missing girls had their memories erased and were back in school. Yusuke and Kayko were just enjoying their time together. Sadly they had not seen Kurama since the unpleasant incident.  
  
One sunny day, the last day of their vacation, the team got together to have a small party. Koenma had a surprise to share with the others. They were all in on it. Botan was in charge of finding Kurama and the others had to prepare for the day.  
  
Botan found Kurama in his garden, he was sad and depressed. He was planting black roses. They seemed to go along with his feelings, although he tried to hide them. "A party?"  
  
"Yes, it is the last day of our vacation and we have not seen you since—well, will you please come?" she asked.  
  
"Okay." He said sadly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Machiko, Kayko, Yukina, and Koenma (in his "cool" teenage form) waited for Kurama to enter. When he did, all eyes were on him. He was a wreck, but not on the outside. It was the inside that had a scar that just would not go away.  
  
"Now, I don't do this often and I would be punished if my father were to find out." He said But Kurama, if you would be so kind as to go out into the hall."  
  
"Why?" he asked but did as he was told. He was alone in the hall until he saw a figure turn around. He silver and gold hair was as radiant as ever and her clear eyes were compelling. "How can? No you are not real." He closed his eyes. But opened them when he felt her soft hands on his cheeks.  
  
"Kurama. Remember the night you told me you were falling in love with me?"  
  
"Of course." He said melting at the sound of her voice. "I'm no longer falling." He said, "For I am in love with you," he said  
  
"I'm in love with you too." She said. His lips were coming closer to hers and he brushed them lightly and pulled away. Hoshiko was pouting.  
  
"We have a party to go to." He said but Hoshiko would not let him go.  
  
"you won't get off that easy." She said. And kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back with lustful passion. When the kiss was ended they proceeded to the party.  
  
DAS ENDE... (the end)  
  
Star 


End file.
